


Colors

by 28HALO23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hurt Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Prince Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28HALO23/pseuds/28HALO23
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, a successfull solo artist, meets Harry Styles, also a successfull solo artist who recently signed with Louis’ same record label, Langdon Records. Louis will regret feeling so curious about the Rock-Pop Star’s past as Harry eventually will show him his true colors.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Colors, pt. I

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is heavily inspired by Colors by Halsey, one of my favorite songs of all time, the song has a few other versions other than the normal, including, stripped and Colors Part 2. This is fiction, not real, however, I was inspired by real events that I changed so they fit the story. I hope you enjoy it!

Louis was late.

He ran through the halls, hoping the doors from the office were still open.

He had a session with his record label, but his alarm didn’t work, how convenient, isn’t it?

“Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson, I-”

“You’re late,” He heard someone said behind him, Ricky, his manager was that someone.

“I apologize, Ricky. My alarm didn’t worked this morning.”

“How convenient, Louis,” He replied. Funny.

“Anyways, at least you came,” he continued with a serious, yet relaxed expression on his face.

“Remember that I told you that the biggest Rock-Pop Star in the world signed with us?” How to forget it? They always talked about it.

Harry Styles this and Harry Styles that.

Louis just nodded.

“Good, because he’s arriving tomorrow,” he casually put it.

“Okay, great,” Louis said and gave him a thumbs up.

“Fabulous, because I want you to show him the place, guide him, teach him, entertain him and that,”

Uhm, what?

“Sir, I’m recording my album. I don’t have time,” Louis argued.

“I’m sure your baby in the making can wait, Mr. Tomlinson. Now Mr. Styles is who matters the most.” he argued back.

Brilliant, Harry wasn’t even here yet, and he was causing Louis trouble.

The look on Ricky’s face told Louis this wasn’t up for discussion.

“Fine,” Louis finally said.

“Don’t waste your time on being annoyed and go to the studio, tomorrow you’re going to be busy,” And he went back to his office.

—

“Hi, Mindy,” Louis said to his secretary.

“Hey, Louis,” Her brown eyes lightning up.

“Rough morning?” She asked. Did Louis looked that stressed?

“Yes. Thanks for asking, but I’m alright. Don’t worry,” He quickly said. Mindy worried too much sometimes, he didn’t want his stress on her.

“How was your date yesterday, sir? You want me to send him flowers?” She asked.

Rory, a charming guy, really nice.

“Uhm, It went well, but he left earlier so... I didn’t get his adress,” Louis replied.

“Did you heard that Harry Styles is arriving tomorrow, sir?” Mindy asked.

“Of course, I’m giving him a tour through all Langdon Records,” Louis said.

“Oh! That’s so great! Well, done, Boss!” She exclaimed.

“Uhm, thanks, but why the enthusiasm?” He asked, confused.

“It’s Harry Styles, sir! The biggest Rock-Pop Star in the world!” Oh, yeah.

“Right, well... I’ll go the studio, record what I can, while I can. I’ll come for my schechuled later. Thank you so much, Mindy. Bye, love.”

“Bye, sir!”

—

“Are you coming tomorrow?” Asked Agustin, he and Louis were in the recording studio, recording, of course, and writing songs.

Agustin had asked Louis out a few times. The lad is handsome, but Louis doesn’t go out, like date, with someone from work, it’s kind of a rule.

“No, I’m going to give Harry Styles a tour through his new record label, here,”

“Hold on, Hold on. Did you just say Harry Styles?!”

“Yes, Gus. Harry, Harry Styles,”

“Why the uninterested tone, fella! He’s so hot!”

“Sure,” Of course, he is, but c’mon.

“He is kind of broke, though,” Agustin casually said.

“What do you mean? He’s filthy rich,” Louis replied.

“Not that, I know he is. I mean inside, feelings and shit,” Agustin continued.

“I still don’t know what you mean,” Louis said.

“I’ve heard rumours,”

“You can’t trust rumours, Gus,”

“I’ve seen it myself.” Oh.

“Okay. We shouldn’t be talking about this, I’ve got to go,” Louis said, leaving the couch and heading towards the door.

“ ‘Kay,” replied Agustin and stayed in the couch.

“By the way, Niall called,” He continued.

“What did he told you?” Louis asked, kinda cold, Niall and him had a fight a few days ago, haven’t spoke since.

“Girl Night,” Agustin said, smirking.

Louis smiled. “Fuckers,”

“See ya, Gus!”

“See ya, Lewis!”

—  
“A bird told me, you’re giving Harry freakin’ Styles a tour through Langdon Records, but like, is it true?” Niall asked, in his pajamas.

Louis and the boys were sitting on the couch, watching Disney movies and eating junk food. Heaven.

“Of course, it’s true, N. Gus never lies,” Zayn said, his eyes on the screen.

“Not quite true, Z, but yeah, it’s true, I’m giving Harry Styles a tour,” Louis replied to both of them, and stealing popcorns from Liam while it.

“Hey, you thief!” Liam exclaimed, but let it go.

“He’s hot, isn’t he, Styles?” Niall asked.

“Weren’t you straight, Nialler?” Asked Liam, teasingly.

“I’m straight, not blind,” Niall replied.

“Now hug me, I’m cold, Li,” They cuddled, Louis rolled his eyes.

“Zayn, hug me, I’m cold too.” said Louis, arms open.

“Jackets exist, you know, also blankets, sweaters and etc...” Louis gave him a dark look and he gave in.

—

Louis woke up.

Niall’s living room was a complete mess.

Food, drinks, chips. He must clean.

Zayn and Liam were sleeping on the couches next to Louis.

And what time is it?

Oh, 11:30 am.

Wait, 11:30 am, fucking hell.

“Lads, lads! I’m late!” He exclaimed, running through the house like a maniac.

“What?” Liam said, sleepy.

“The-” Zayn said, alarmed.

“Fuck!” Niall screamed, from his room.

“Okay, calm down, Louis. Liam, bring his Vans, socks and jeans. Niall, bring his shirt, a hoodie and perfume. I’ll cook him something and do his quiff. Now!” Zayn ordered as soon as he understood the situation.

What would Louis do without them?

“Louis go brush your teeth and stuff. Go.” Zayn said, hurrying to the kitchen.

Louis did as told.

Liam came back with Louis’ things.

“It’s nothing, Lou. Don’t worry. You’ll make it.” Liam said as Louis put his clothes on.

Niall also came back with Louis’ things.

“Holy moly, you’re dead, man... I mean, no, NO! You can do this, Lou. You’re the boss!”

“Thank you, Niall,” Louis said, perfume in his hand.

“Breakfast is ready!” Zayn said, from the kitchen.

Pancakes with eggs and bacon.

“Louis, quickly, eat so I can do your quiff,” said Zayn, sounding like his mom.

“Aww, you sound like my mom,” Louis said, endeared.

Zayn laughed.

Louis ate as fast as he humanly could.

Zayn started to do Louis’ quiff. Using Niall and Liam as his assistants.

“Well, how does he look?” Zayn asked.

“Smokin’! Yeah, baby!” Niall said, clapping Louis in the back.

“Perfect,” said Liam, doing a perfect sign with his hand.

“Great. Now go to work, Louis,” Zayn said, serious and proud.

“I love you all so much!” Louis said, pulling them on a hug.

“Of course, Tommo. Now go!” replied Zayn.

“Cheesy,”

“We love you too!”

—

12:57 am. Louis was screwed.

He ran through the the building’s halls, just like yesterday.

“Sir, you’re so late!” Mindy exclaimed, stressed.

Fuck, all this was Louis’ fault.

“I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again, I swear,” Louis apologized.

Mindy nodded.

“Is he here?” Louis asked.

Mindy was about to answer, but a tall, curly-haired, green-eyed man got out of Louis’ private room.

His stare told Louis that he wasn’t used to being left waiting.

He wore black boots, black skinny jeans, white shirt, a coat, a cross necklace, a black hat and his curls nearly touched his shoulders.

“You appeared,” Harry Styles said.

“I did,” Louis replied, copying the same deep tone.

He tried not to laugh, but he did.

Louis noticed his dimples.

“Should we start the tour?” asked Louis.

“Not yet. Let’s talk first,” And he went back to Louis’ room.

“Good luck, sir,” said Mindy.

“Thanks, Mindy,” said Louis, and went to the room too.

“Do I close the door?” Louis asked to Harry, who already sat in a couch.

“Yes,” He replied.

Louis sat on a chair, staring at Harry and vice versa.

“You can start, you know,” Harry said.

Fuck, this was awkward and Harry’s eyes were glued on Louis. Did he stare like that at everyone?

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, 22, solo artist, I work in here, making music, writing songs, creating tunes and etc...” Louis explained.

“I’m Harry Styles, 20, also a solo artist, I worked in a bakery when I was younger, but I auditioned for the X Factor, won it, started my career, joined Six Records, got out of Six Records and know I’m here to do what you do,” Harry explained.

“Impressive,” said Louis.

“Back at you,” said Harry.

“Is it good here?” asked Harry, curious and worried.

“Yeah, we’re like a family,” Louis replied.

“You seem worried,” said Louis.

“No, I’m not.” then silence.

Harry was hard to read, his body language was very controled, like he was taught to control it. His eyes showed just the amount of emotion he wanted to showed. Not more. He could be dying inside and no one would knew, it was alarming, but none of Louis’ business.

“Alright. Follow me. I’ll show you the place,”

—

Louis showed him the offices and rooms.

Introduced him to other artists and workers.

Told him all what he needed to know.

Harry was a good listener; nooding, paying attention, replying, etc...

At the end, Louis asked him questions, like a quiz, just to see something.

.....

“How old is Langdon Records?” asked Louis.

“65 years old,” Harry quickly answered.

“Who was the founder?”

“Jacob Langdon,”

“Well done, Harry,” said Louis, and clapped his back.

“10 of 10, not bad,” Louis continued.

“Are you hungry?” asked Louis.

“Yeah,” Harry replied.

“Well, then let’s eat.” Louis said.

—

Louis’ phone vibrated on his pocket.

His sister, Lila, was calling.

“Excuse me, Harry. It’s my sister,” Harry nodded.

They were in a restaurant, not that fancy, just fine.

People asked them for pictures a couple of times.

“That’s awesome! Yeah, I’ll see you later,” He ended the call. His mom was at home.

“Your sister, huh?” Harry asked.

“Yes. One of them. I have four sisters, actually,” He replied.

“Do you have siblings, Harry?”

He doubted for a second.

“Yeah. Two. An older sister and a little brother.” He tensed.

“Are you okay?” asked Louis.

“Yes. Let’s just change the topic, please,” replied Harry.

Okay.

“Any girlfriends?” asked Louis.

“Nah. I’m gay, Louis,” replied Harry, smirking and... Relieved?

“Me too,” said Louis, playing with his hands.

After a while, they paid and parted ways.

—

“How was it? Did you fucked?” asked Niall.

“What?! No! And watch your mouth or I’ll wash it with soap,” replied Louis, and hitted him with a pillow.

“Where are the other boys?” Louis asked.

“Zayn in the art studio and Liam recording,” He answered.

“Why aren’t you recording, N?” asked Louis.

“I finished earlier,” Niall said.

“God, Niall. Congratulations!!! Your first album! I’m so proud!” Exclaimed Louis and hugged Niall.

“Thank you, Lou,” He said.

“By the way, I googled Harry Styles and-”

“What? Niall... We don’t google each other, all those rumours... Remember what happened to Vanessa?” Louis protested.

“I know, I know, but you know, he might be your future husband,”

What?!

“What are you talking about?!” asked Louis.

“Nothing. But there’s articles saying you two are dating,” He replied.

“What?!” Louis took Niall’s phone.

Harry Styles, 20, And Louis Tomlinson, 22, Dating? The Pair Was Spotted Outside A Restaurant Today! Perhaps Having A Date? All You Need To Know Here!  
. . .  
Halo? Larry? Houis? Are a couple of the ship mames their fans have come up with...

“What the fuck?! We we're just hanging out! Niall... What... The... Fuck is this?!” Louis complained

“It’s okay, Lou, it’s okay,” Niall said.

“That’s not all, Lou,” Niall continued.

“I didn’t just saw the dating rumours... Do you know who Harry’s mom is?” Louis didn’t reply.

“I’ll take that as a no, well, is Stephanie Cox,”

“She had her own TV show, right?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Niall said.

“Wait, her ex-husband, she...”

“Hi, boys!” and Zayn arrived.

—

The next day Louis was furious.

“Did you knew about this?” Louis asked, and gave his phone to Ricky.

“Please, if you’re going to enter my office, ask first,” Ricky said, not looking the phone, but grabbed it.

“I’m already here, and I’m sorry that I’m not sorry.” Louis spat.

Ricky ignored him and looked at the phone screen.

“Dating rumours...” He said.

“This was your plan, wasn’t it? We’re both gay, famous, perfect PR!”

“Sort of, but don’t be mad, Louis. This is great for us. They’re just rumours,” Ricky continued.

“You’re unbelievable,” and he left.

—

“I’m sorry,”

Louis was standing in front of Harry, who was reading a book.

Harry looked at him.

“For what?” Harry looked clueless. He’s famous, of course he’s not going to go on Google and google himself.

Still, he eventually will found out, magazines and newspapers, so, should he tell him?

“Nothing,” Louis said to Harry, who still looked confused and endearing.

“Are you free tonight?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said, surprised.

“If you want, you can come over to my friend Niall’s place, we’re having Girl Night,” said Louis, surprised by his own words.

“Sure,” Harry replied.

“Do you have a pencil or pen to write my number?” asked Louis.

“I have a marker and no paper,”

“Let me go and get some,” Louis said.

“No! Write it on my arm,” Harry said.

“What?” Louis asked.

“Just do it,” He replied, and gave him the dark marker.

Fuck it.

Louis took it.

+44 20 3190 8797

(Don’t use it, guys.)

—

Unknown: Hello, is this Louis Tomlinson?

Louis: Yeah, hello, Styles.

Unknown was changed to Harry

Louis: Oxford Street, Big Brown House, #45.

Harry: Thank you.

—

“Hi, is Louis Tomlinson here?” Louis heard Harry’s voice said.

“Lou, your boyfriend arrived!” Niall screamed from the door.

Louis gave him the middle finger.

Niall laughed.

Harry ignored all of it, thank god.

What was Louis thinking? Inviting him over? Who does that?

“Hi, I’m Zayn Malik, artist, nice to meet you,”

“Hello, I’m Niall Horan, singer, my greetings Harry Styles, by the way, I’m Lou’s best friend so if you—”

“Alright, Ni, thanks. I’m Liam Payne, singer, a pleasure to meet you, Harry,”

“Well, I’m Harry Styles, singer, hi and nice to meet you,”

What was Louis thinking?

—

“So, you’re all on the same record label?” Harry asked at the other boys.

“No. Lou’s Langdon Records, Mine is Oh’s Records, Liam’s Exilion Records and Zayn’s Tune Records, but he’s not only a singer, he paints draws and stuff,” Niall explained.

“I golf,” Niall said, pointing at himself.

“Lou plays football,” He continued, pointing at Louis.

“Really?” asked Harry to Louis, curious.

“Yeah and you, H?” Shit, it slipped, but Harry didn’t seemed to mind.

“I just sing,” He replied.

—

“Who wants to get high tonight?” asked Zayn, and stood up, excited.

“Yeah, baby!” screamed Niall, hugging Zayn.

“I pass,” Louis said.

“No.” said Liam, seriously.

“I want some,” said Harry.

“For real?” asked Niall, shocked.

“Of course,” He said.

Louis was surprised.

—

Louis looked at his friends and Harry getting high, while dancing to the tunes of Dj Malik.

He thought Harry was a newbie at this dope thing.

He was completely wrong.

Louis tried once and almost choked,

but Harry was happy. Laughing and enjoying the feeling of dope on his body.

When Harry was sober, he always seemed worried about something, always, but when he took the dope, it all disappeared, his face relaxed and he looked gorgeous, but it was wrong that he had to be high to be happy.

Meanwhile, Liam was dancing in a corner, drinking his soda, watching Spongebob.

The other three were high as fuck.

Louis was eating popcorn and thinking about Harry; he was a mistery.

Niall stopped laughing, that was the cue to called it off.

“Okay, lads, enough,” said Louis.

“Lou’s right, guys,” said Liam.

Liam took Niall and Zayn by the arms.

“I’m the shortest, you take Harry and I’ll take these two,” said Louis, but Liam ran taking both Niall and Zayn by the waist. What the-

“Okay, mate,” Louis said, holding Harry by the waist.

“No, I’m H,” He said, dizzy, his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“What?” asked Louis.

“You called me, H, before and I liked it, call me that, please,” Harry said.

“Okay, H. Let’s go to the living room,”

Louis put Harry on the couch, he quickly fell asleep, how did that happened?

“Good night, H,” He said.

—

“Morning, Mindy,” Louis said, arriving to his room.

“Morning, Louis!” She said, giving him his Yorkshire Tea.

“Thank you,” said Louis and took it.

“Oh! Yeah, sir, Harry Styles waits for you inside,”

“You let him in?” asked Louis.

“It’s Harry Styles, sir,” Mindy replied.

Louis giggled, “Got it,” and went inside his room.

“Hey, Louis,” Harry said.

“Hey, H, how is it going?” asked Louis.

“I just wanted to apologized for what happened yesterday,” Harry replied.

“Do not worry, Niall and Zayn get high all the time, me and Liam take care of them so nothing bad happens,” said Louis.

Harry sighed, he was relieved.

“Great. See you later, Lou,” then he left.

Something told Louis that Harry felt relieved and the reason wasn’t what he thought it was.

—

Louis was in his private room.

He was bored.

There he was, trying to write something poetic and shit, but nothing.

Fucking frustrating.

He drank his Yorkshire Tea, while drawing something in his writing notebook.

He was lost in a rain of thoughts, but something caught his attention.

“I haven’t told anyone, sir,” Mindy.

“Not a soul?” Fuck, is that Harry? Of course it’s him.

“Not a soul,” Mindy confirmed.

“Good. Keep it that way... And thank you, Mindy,” He said, Mindy didn’t replied.

They didn’t spoke again.

What the hell was that?

Curiosity, Louis’ biggest nemesis.

He hates not knowing stuff, and he hates hating not knowing stuff.

But no, it was not of his business.

But Mindy never lied to Louis.

‘Not a soul,’ that included him, if he asked she would lie.

Why was he thinking about this in the first place? He was supposed to be writing bangers.

That’s when it hitted him like a truck.

Fuck.

He had no muse.

Someone to wrote about.

He didn’t have a boyfriend, and he didn’t needed one, to be honest.

He had 3 best friends and Harry, who is sort of a mysterious friend, yeah?

But he can’t write a song about his mates.

Obviously.

He just felt lonely. It sucked.

He had dates, and that’s it.

Got drunk, had sex, the next morning he woke up alone or left earlier than his date.

Yesterday Liam asked him something that still bothered him.

“You feel attracted to him, don’t you?” Agh! Liam and his fucking assumptions.

The answer is... Maybe.

I mean, Harry is gorgeous. He’s a nice and charming lad, but he’s mysterious and had this air of worriness around him, fear of something.

Louis’ curious ass can’t handle too much.

He wished he knew what was going on, to help his new mate, but he can’t just go and say “Tell me your life story, H,” to Harry Styles.

Specially with all the rumours around them.

Exactly, don’t think Louis forgot that shitshow.

How could Ricky did that to them? 

Harry didn’t talk about it, perhaps he didn’t saw them or saw them and chose to ignore it. 

Anyways, men.

—  
He arrived to Niall’s house, he lived with him at this point.

He catched his blonde friend watching History Channel.

“Why the long face?” Niall asked, eyes on the TV.

“Long day at work,” should he tell him what he heard outside his work’s room?

“Niall, my dear friend, what do you know about Harry Styles?” Louis asked.

“Funny,” Niall said, staring at Louis with bright eyes.

“What?” asked Louis, defensive.

“He asked me the same thing today,” Niall said, casually.

“Context, Ni,” Louis insisted.

“I was at Starbucks this morning, Harry was there as well, he apologized for getting high with me and Zayn, which hurt my feelings, by the way, and asked for you, there you have it,” he said and returned his attention to the TV.

“Why did he asked for me?” asked Louis, completely confused.

“I don’t know, Lou, who apologizes for getting high with someone? I mean...” Niall said, Louis hitted him with a pillow.

“Ow, what was that for?” asked Niall.

“Love ya,”

“Love ya too, Fuckhead,” 

— 

“And what about Louis? Could you tell me more about him?” Niall said for the 10th time, quoting Harry Styles. “And I said ‘Why don’t you ask him yourself?’ he changed the topic and left,” Niall explained.

“Well, now answer my question, the first one I mean,” Louis said, waiting.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Louis hitted him with a pillow again.

—

Zayn and Liam arrived later.

“What are we discussing, boys,” Liam asked.

“Nothing,” Niall and Louis said.

“Well, look at them, Liam. Hiding gossips from us,” said Zayn.

“Horrible, horrible,” said Liam.

“Louis needs a muse, folks,” Niall explained.

“Writers block?” Zayn asked, Louis nodded.

“What about that Rory guy, you had a date with, Louis,” Liam said.

“He left earlier, I’m not really interested,” Louis said, stressed. 

“What about John?”

“No,” 

“Christian?”

“No,”

“Trevor?”

“No,”

“I tried,” said Zayn and took off his jacket with drawings made by him.

Zayn had this artsy style, very creative, modern and badass. His vocals were breath-taking so singing was one of his biggest flex. He was a fantastic at drawing so he was a clothes designer. He was a spectacular writer, in both songs and books. Louis doesn’t even know how he ended befriending him, the guy is so damn cool. Arms full of tattoos, some of them made by Louis, Niall and Liam themselves. His hair was black and shiny. His eyelashes were dreamy. Zayn was the definition of cool. He also made great food, yet he didn’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend.

The only with a labeled sexuality is Louis, gay.

“Zayn, you could be my muse,” said Louis, jokingly.

“Hahaha fuck off,” He replied with a smirk.

Louis gave him the middle finger.

“Dorks,” said Liam, laughing.

Liam was a very easygoing guy, relaxed but focused when required. He had coffee eyes and taffy hair. He was the “dad” of the group as cliché as that might sounded. He also had tattoos, the arrows represented Louis, Niall and Zayn. He cooked really well and was really responsible. His biggest fear: Spoons. Louis is pretty sure it’s a joke.

“Then, Liam, you be my muse,” said Louis, again. 

“Thanks, but not thanks, Tommo,” He said, patting his back. 

“Payno!” Louis pretended to be annoyed.

—

At work, Louis passed by Harry’s room a lot.

Staring through the door’s window.

He’s not a creep or something.

He just admired him.

He seemed to have different kinds of notebooks, each for a different purpose, unlike Louis who used one for everything.

He also played the guitar fabulously. 

—

One day, Louis was staring, again, at Harry through the door’s window as always, not expecting him to stared back.

Of course he did.

Fuck. 

He wanted to run and hide on a cave forever.

He must thought Louis was a pervert or something.

Instead he froze, and Harry stood in front of him, taller and intimidating.

“Are you stalking me, Louis?” He asked, toneless.

“N- No, I-”

Shit, shit, shit...

“I’m messing with you, Tomlinson. Come in,” He said giggling. 

His expression went from clueless to endeared.

Louis entered Harry’s room, it was pretty.

He had instruments; a guitar and a piano.

The walls colors were purple.

There were three couches, two medium, one large.

He had a table full of music sheets, microphones, notes, notebooks, and etc...

“I was just trying a melody from my song, you can watch if you want,” Harry said, and sat in the piano.

“I apologize for interrupting you,” Louis apologized to Harry.

“You didn’t,” Harry replied.

The sound of Harry playing the piano lighted up the room.

He was careful.

Treated the piano delicately.

The melody was good.

Louis sat on the couch, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment... 

Then it stopped. 

Harry sat next to Louis on the large couch, and started to wrote something on his notes notebook.

“Did you liked it?” asked Harry.

“Of course, it’s lovely,” said Louis.

— 

“Harry?”

“Yeah?” 

“Your notebooks. What are they for?” asked Louis.

“To write songs?” Harry asked, confused.

“You’ve got three,” Louis said.

Louis was so persistent. 

“Okay, the red one is for songs, the pink one is for notes and the brown one it’s my diary, that’s why it’s heavy and protected, so don’t touch it,” Harry explained.

“Thanks,” said Louis.

“Do you want to eat? I’ve got food,” said Harry and stood up.

“Tea, please,” Louis said.

“Yorkshire?” asked Harry.

“Yeah,” replied Louis, pleased. Harry came back with Louis’ tea.

“Thanks, H,” said Louis.

“Harry, I think someone is calling you,” Louis suddenly said, hearing Harry’s ringtone.

“Oh, thanks,” He took the call.

Louis couldn’t heard anything and didn’t wanted too.

—

“You know my mom, right?” Harry asked when he came back.

“Yes, Stephanie Cox,” replied Louis, his eyes on Harry.

“And the story? You’ve heard it?” He asked again.

Shit.

“Harry, I don’t think we should be talking about this,” said Louis, Harry was sad, this time he knew why and it hurt.

“It’s true, you know, the story,” said Harry, body shaking.

Louis froze, he thought they were rumours, not facts. 

Fuck.

—

“Yes, this says that she killed him,” Niall said, laptop on his lap.

“This shit is wild, mate,” said Niall.

Louis just stared.

“Stephanie Cox Kills Ex-Husband After A Discussion,” Niall read, sadness in his words. 

“She-”

“Stop, N, please,” said Louis.

Niall closed the laptop and put it aside.

“I’ve got to see Harry,” Louis said, and left up from the couch.

“I thought you didn’t like him,” Niall said. 

“This is not about that, N, the kid was hurt, I left him standing there, I ran like a coward, I need to apologize and see if he’s okay,” Louis explained, grabbing his phone.

He was about to text Harry but,

Harry: Hello, Louis. I’m so sorry.

Oh.

Louis: No, I should be the one apologizing.

Louis: I’m sorry, H. 

Louis: Are you alone?

Harry: Why do you ask? ;) 

Was he flirting? No, no.

Louis: Excuse me?! :o 

Harry: I’m joking, Louis. :) 

Harry: And I’m alone. ;) 

God. 

Louis: Okay, can I come over? 

Harry: Sure. x 

And he sent him the direction. 

— 

Louis arrived to Harry’s house, well, mansion. 

It was completely white.

It was decorated with cute bushes in different shapes. 

The door was golden. 

It had a ring.

Louis touched it.

Harry opened the door a few seconds later. 

“Hi, come in,” He said. 

Louis followed him to the living room and sat on a couch.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Louis finally said.

“It’s not your fault,” said Harry, looking at Louis.

“I- actually, Mindy, she caught me crying the other day, I was having a rough week, cried my heart out on my room, she noticed and I panicked,” He continued, his gaze on Louis.

So, there is, the truth.

“She’s a good person,” said Harry.

“Yeah, she is,” Louis agreed.

“Do you want to talk?” asked Louis.

Harry looked tired.

He’s eyes were red, probably for crying, his lips were swollen, probably for licking them, his curls were a mess.

“About what?” Harry asked.

“Your mom,” said Louis, voice low.

“I know it’s not my business, but I don’t like seeing you sad, Harry,” 

“Why?”

“You’re my friend,”

“The thing is that the last time I talked about this with another human, they- nevermind,” He replied, his eyes more glassy.

“You’re right, I should go, I’m sorry, Harry,” Louis said, ready to go.

“Hold on,” Harry grabbed his arm. 

Their eyes met. 

“I mean, you do deserve to know,” Harry said to him. 

“No, I don’t. We just met a couple of weeks ago,” said Louis, kindly. 

“I know, but I need to tell someone this, anyone, the truth, at least I know I can trust you, right?” He asked.

“Of course,” Louis replied.

“Okay, I’ll make us Yorkshire Tea, wait for me in my room, I’ll meet you there, bottom left.” Harry said, and went to the kitchen.

Louis stood, by himself, in the living room, speechless.

Then, he went were Harry told him. 

Nice room.

Everything was blue.

Well, not everything, but mostly.

Harry’s bed was a king size. 

It looked soft.

Louis layed in it.

It was soft.

He waited for a couple of minutes then Harry was inside the room, giving Louis his tea.

“Thank you,” Louis said.

“You’re welcome, Louis,” said Harry.

“Okay, promise me not to talk or ask questions until I finish, okay?” Harry asked.

“Okay, Mr. Bossy Pants,” Louis replied.

“I’m not bossy,” Harry said.

“I’m joking, H,” Louis said.

“Of course you are,” said Harry.

“Anyways, I’ll start... My parents, they had Gemma, then me and lastly my little brother, Thom with an h. Something went wrong when my mother was in labor having Thom, she got postpartum depression. She was emotional, sad and didn’t loved her newborn baby. It only got worst when she started to host that TV show of hers. In front of cameras, she interviewed artists, smiled, was happy, we all thought it was good for her, but it was just.. there. When she was at home, she completely lost herself, we didn’t know what was going on. She took her pills and medication since day one, but it didn’t worked, nothing would. Slowly, she started to hate us all, especially my dad, who worked the hardest to got her back, but she wasn’t herself anymore, they divorced. One day, a really bad one, they had a fight and she, she, sh-”

Louis hugged him.

Harry relaxed.

“Y-you know, after that, Gemma took care of us, me and Thom, I was fifteen, Thom was thirteen and Gemma was eighteen, barely legal. My mom didn’t went to prision, she was diagnosed with mental illness, so she went to a mental hospital. The lawyer gave us her money and our dad’s funds. We left our house, too many demons, we’re never going back there. I started working on a bakery to support Gemma, it wasn’t much, but it helped. Then I found out about the X Factor, the rest is history.” He finished.

This was all too much.

Too soon.

Too tough.

Harry sighed, his signature relieved sigh.

“I was relieved, Louis. When I discovered you didn’t knew rumours about me,” He said.

“That was one of the main reasons I left Six Records,” Harry continued.

“All that made up shit they create, it’s exhausting,” Harry said.

What were they doing? Louis didn’t mind hugging Harry, of course, the boy needed it.

But the rumours part.

Does that mean Harry had not seen their dating rumours or else he would leave Langdon Records, wouldn’t him?

He felt like a fucking high-schooler and he didn’t have feelings for Harry, at least, not romantic ones.

But does he? Harry’s lovely, more than lovely, perfect. 

Shut up, Louis.

—

“We should do, wait for it... A Party!” screamed Niall, clearly excited.

“No,” Liam said.

“We won’t make a Party, Niall James Horan. Zayn is working on his album, Louis is also working on his album, and so am I,” He said, looking at Niall with a serious gaze, casual.

“Oh, c’mon, Liam James Payne. I just finished my album, I deserve a Party and you deserve a fucking rest,” Niall said.

“No,” Liam said, for the 2nd time.

“Yeah?” asked Niall, doing puppy eyes.

“No, no, no, no. Agh, FINE! Do whatever you want!”

“Thank you, Leeyum!” said Niall, kissing his cheeks.

Louis and Zayn just stood there, watching the pair.

Louis always liked that Niall and Liam had the same middle name, James.

Fate is a weird thing.

“Anyways, I’m inviting us, of course, a few girls, the crew from our record labels, a few boys and Harry Styles,” Niall said, notebook and pen on his hands.

“Why are you inviting, Harry Styles?” Louis asked.

“He’s cool and I’m not inviting him, You are,” Niall replied, pointing to Louis.

“Oh, is that so?” asked Louis, sarcasm on his tongue.

“Yeah, since you and him became best friends when he told you the truth,” Niall said.

“We didn’t. And stop with the Harry Styles thing. That’s not of your business! This goes to Zayn and Liam too!”

“What did we do?” asked Liam, offended.

“Blame the Blondie!” Louis exclaimed.

“Are you on your days, mate?” Zayn asked.

Louis gave him the middle finger.

“Anygays, you should ask him, he needs friends,” said Niall.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” said Louis and left the living room.

—

He tried not to thought in Harry.

He walked through his room frequently tho.

When should he asked him?

This wasn’t easy. Not after that night.

Which, yeah, was intimate.

At least for Louis.

Harry acted casual.

Always smiling, showing his cute dimples, talking to everyone, being kind.

Being Harry.

Louis loves it.

Harry’s personality.

Yet, he doesn’t like when he keeped things to himself, especially when he needed a shoulder to cry on.

Louis tried to be a good friend.

He was failing miserably.

There he was, outside of Harry’s private room, trying to ask him to go to Niall’s Party.

He knocked.

“It’s open!” Harry’s voice said.

“Oh, hi, Louis,” He said, returning to the large couch.

“Take a sit,” Harry said.

Louis took a sit.

He took a deep breath.

“I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to-” Louis started.

“Go to Niall’s Album Celebration Party?” Harry finished.

“How-”

“Niall asked me yesterday. We go to the same Starbucks. He asked me, if you had ask me something, I said no, he cursed you and he asked me to go to the party,” He explained.

“That fucker,” Louis cursed.

Harry laughed.

“I said yes,” Harry said.

“Wicked,” Louis smiled.

“Yes. Could you tell me more about the boys? I barely know them,” Harry requested.

“Well, they’re shitheads, but the best kind of shitheads, they’re my shitheads,” Louis said.

Harry listened with attention.

“Let’s start with Liam, soft guy, professional, keeps us focused, without him we would be completely off track. Zayn, cool guy, loves the arts, all of them, relaxed, he wears his heart on his sleeve, very trustworthy. Then Niall, that crazy fucker, my bestie, he’s Irish, the best Irish in this world, he loves managing my love life. That’s it, my boys,”

“Sounds like you love them,” Harry said. “It’s cute,”

“You’re my mate too, you know,” Louis said.

“How would you describe me, Louis?” Harry asked him.

“Dimples,” Louis said.

Harry giggled. “Just that?”

“Emerald eyes, great curls, endearing smile,” Louis continued.

“Even if it’s fake?” asked Harry.

“No way! Your curls aren’t natural?! Or is it your eyes?” Louis asked, indignated.

“What? No! How dare you? I meant my smile. Sometimes I fake it,” explained Harry.

“I know, I’ve noticed,” Louis said.

“How?”

“I just do. I notice the little details.” Louis replied.

Harry nodded.

“Am I the first one?” Louis asked, worried.

“No, but you’re the first man, so feel honoured,” replied Harry.

“What do you mean?”

He was ignored.

—

Everything was loud.

Lights of all colors lightning the room.

Overwhelming, to be fucking honest.

The music was loud loud.

The champagne on Louis’ glass was gone.

Zayn was the dj.

Dj Malik.

Liam was dancing alone.

Niall with a girl.

Louis was alone like Liam. Trying to find cute boys to talked. 

Harry was by himself.

Getting high.

And drinking alcohol.

Louis wanted to talk to him, but he was laughing like a maniac.

This was bad.

Yeah, Harry is a grown up man, but this wasn’t normal.

He had to rescued him.

“Excuse me. I’m passing. Thanks, love,” He said as he hot closer to Harry.

“Hey, H! Do you hear me? It’s over. I’m taking you home,”

Louis cleaned Harry, his shirt, his pants, his nose, his lips.

“Niall! I’m taking Harry home!” Louis screamed.

“Congrats, mate! GO GET HIM!” Niall screamed back.

“Fuck off,” Louis screamed, again.

Niall’s house was full of people.

All celebrating him.

Niall was quite social. A free soul. Really happy. He loved everything and anyone. He had blonde hair, not natural but who cares? Blue eyes with a little yellow in them. He loved Starbucks and his idiotic best friends, and Ireland, of course, the best country ever, whooo!

—

The ride to Harry’s house was wild.

Harry kept singing Disney songs on Louis’ car.

He kept giggling.

He kept making dad jokes.

He kept distracting Louis.

He kept making Louis said ‘Aww! What a beautiful human,”

Then they arrived.

Everything was the same.

Except them.

Harry was high on dope, Louis was trying to protect him from evil.

“Keys?” asked Louis.

“Wait,” Harry said as he opened the door, keys on his hand.

Louis took Harry to his room immediately.

Then closed the mansion’s door.

Irresponsible, but Harry needed to lay down.

—

“Are you okay?” Louis asked to Harry, back to Harry’s room.

“I’m dying, Louis,” replied Harry, Drama Queen.

He looked fine.

“I fucked up,” Harry said to Louis.

“What?” Louis asked.

“I promised myself... No more dope, Harold! But I didn’t made it,” He explained.

“It’s just a mistake, H,” replied Louis.

“Many, actually,” replied Harry.

“Have you heard of The 27 Club?” Harry asked, looking at Louis.

“No,” answered Louis.

“Yeah, well, some celebrities have died at that age, different reasons, sometimes not so different. I fear that. I’m afraid. If I keep doing what I’m doing I might not make it, Louis. It’s terrifying.”

Harry looked lost.

He seemed to have told Louis everything yet hide something important, the missing piece on the puzzle.

“You’ll make it,” Louis said.

“How would you know?” Harry asked.

“I just do, okay? Trust me,” Louis said.

Suddenly, Harry hugged Louis.

“Okay,”

Louis stared at him.

Their arms were around each other.

Harry sighed.

Harry’s scent was ethereal. Flowers and champagne. His curls were fresh, they tickled against Louis face, which was in Harry’s neck. His jawline was very marked. His green eyes were focused on Louis now, bright and dilatated. Harry was gorgeous.


	2. Colors, pt. II

Louis woke up.

Harry laid next to him.

He almost had a heart attack for a second, but the night before came to his mind.

So they slept together.

Not in THAT way, more like, in a friendly way, yeah, that’s right.

Oh, fuck, the boys probably went nuts, because Louis stayed with Harry.

He took his phone.

Zayn: Where r u man? Liam is losing it.

Zayn: We’re worried, you fucker. Come back ;(

Zayn texted twice

Liam: Louis, it’s so late.

Liam: Where the hell are you?

Liam: istg if something happened to you.

Liam: Shit, answer me.

Liam texted him multiple times, Louis felt guilty.

Niall: Het, mate, where are ya?

Niall: fuck, i meant *Hey

Niall: k, li is out of his mind, answer him, dick

Niall: wait, i conected the dots, if you’re not here, and you went out with hrry, it means you’re with him, am i right?

Niall: ofc you are, at least text us back, lou :(

Niall texted him, he also called him, so did Liam.

17 missing calls.

Shit.

8:34 am

At least he wasn’t late for work.

Well, they weren’t, counting Harry.

They had the same job.

Should he wake him up? No, Harry looked peaceful. Like an Angel. His eyelashes were cute, Louis really liked them.

Suddenly, Harry opened his eyes, Louis had him in front of him, he admired the green on Harry’s eyes, like leafs in summer, they looked fresh and full.

Harry stared at Louis, confused, then he remembered.

They were dangerously close to each other, even when the bed was huge.

“Morning, Louis,” Harry said.

“Morning, H,” Louis said.

“Slept well?” Harry asked, pulling apart from Louis.

“Yeah, your bed is heavenly,” replied Louis, ignoring the need of having Harry close to him.

“Great. Fancy breakfast?” asked Harry and left the bed.

“Sure, but I’ll help you with it,”

—

“Shit, Louis,” said Harry, speechless.

“What?! It’s absolutely not my fault that you agreed to me helping you. You know I’m bad at this, yet you agreed,” Louis argued.

“1rst, chill. 2nd, you asked me. Was I supposed to say no?” Harry replied.

“Yes,” Louis said.

“I don’t understand, you just had to boil water, It’s not that hard,” Harry continued, watching the hot water on the kitchen’s floor.

“I don’t know, ask my tummy!” Louis said and showed the burn on his tummy.

“Shit, why didn’t you mentioned this first?! It could be infected by now, Louis,” Harry said, looking at Louis’ burned tummy.

“Sure, whatever,” Louis said, uninterested.

“Don’t act like that, young man. I’m going for the first aid kit, wait for me here,” said Harry and disappeared.

Louis just stood in the middle of the kitchen, waiting.

Harry came back with the first aid kit.

“Sit on the chair,” Harry said to Louis.

Louis raised his eyebrows.

“Sorry. Please, sit on the chair,” said Harry.

Louis sat on the kitchen table’s chair.

Harry checked Louis’ burn skin.

“Thank god, it’s not infected. Let’s also thank that it’s small. You should be more careful, Louis,” Harry said, eyes still on the burn skin.

“You allowed me on the kitchen,” replied Louis.

Harry looked at him.

“Sorry, sarcasm is my defense system,” Louis said.

Harry laughed.

Dork.

“Don’t laugh!” exclaimed Louis.

”Sorry, I’ll cure you now,” He said, firmly.

He put alcohol on a little cotton and put in on the burn.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Louis affirmed.

“I know, otherwise I would’ve asked you before I put the cotton in the burn,” He claimed.

He pulled away the cotton after a while.

He put ointment on his fingers, then put them on Louis’ burn.

Lastly, he put a Mickey Mouse sticking-plaster on the wound.

“And done. Let’s hope it eventually disappears,” Harry said.

“What if it doesn’t?” Louis asked.

“That doesn’t make you less pretty, Ocean Eyes,” replied Harry.

“By the way, your tummy is lovely,”

He took the first aid kit and disappeared again.

Louis was extremely confused, but he didn’t complained.

—

“Oh, hi, sir! It’s almost 12:00 pm, I thought you wouldn’t make it, thank the virgencita you did,” Mindy sighed.

“Hi, Mindy. Yeah, I had trouble but I’m here now,” Louis said.

“And Mr. Styles! You’re here too,” Mindy noticed Harry.

“Good morning, Mindy. What is the virgencita?” Harry greeted and asked Mindy.

“I’m latina, sir, in my religion there’s a virgencita,” Mindy explained.

“Thanks,” Harry said.

Mindy, to Louis, looked nervous.

She had an uncomfortable gaze.

Louis understood it.

He and Harry arrived together, which meant one thing, sex.

“See you later,” and Harry headed towards his room, which was 4 rooms away from Louis’ own room.

“We didn’t,” Louis said to Mindy.

“Really? I thought you did, my apologizes, sir,” Mindy apologized.

“Alright, but why did you thought that?” asked Louis.

“Doesn’t matter, sir. What matters it’s your album and your best friends, who are worried sick,” She said.

“I’ll talk to them later,” He said.

“And I just need one more song to finish the album, and the album name,” Louis continued.

“Awesome, sir!” Mindy exclaimed.

“Thanks, I’ll be in my room,”

—

Louis: Hi, Z. Sorry for not texting you back before. I’m okay. I’m at work. See you and the boys at my house later, I haven’t been there in ages.

Zayn: It’s alright, mate. See ya x

—

Louis: Hey, Li. I’m alright, don’t worry. I’ll see you at my house later. Love you.

Liam: Finally! I’ll see you, but I’m still mad at you, idiot.

Liam: Love you too, man.

—

Louis: See you at my house later, Blonde One.

Niall: See you at your house later, Bill. 😘

Louis: Don’t call me that.

Niall: Bill 😘

Louis: No.

Niall: Your 2nd name it’s William, that makes you a Bill, Louis 😘

Louis: No.

—

Louis: Fancy going to my house later?

Harry: I say I should old chap... Why not right now?

Louis: Work.

Harry: You’re right, Mr. Work. See you later then.

—

Louis’ room at work was big.

It was also colorful.

Different tones of colors all around it.

It had a desk.

He had pens, papers, a notebook, cigarettes, a pride flag that his sisters gave to him when he came out, notes, a radio and a few other things on it like his Yorkshire Tea.

He had couches too. Small comfortable couches.

A few great chairs.

One window that showed London’s view.

It was his safe place.

Were he could be alone and focused.

It was also stressful.

Especially when he wrote songs.

Sometimes it was so easy, sometimes it was so hard.

He also had his phone.

He talked to his fans on Twitter a lot.

Fucking legends. They’re amazing.

His 2nd studio album was coming, LT2.

He’s looking for a name.

After Walls, it could be Ceilings, Doors or summat.

He was obviously joking.

Now, for real, all the album was complete. Just the album name.

Afterlife? No.

Sparks? No.

Daydream? Mmm Interesting.

—

“Mindy, I’m going to record the last song on my 2nd studio album.... Daydream,” said Louis, outside his room, in Mindy’s office.

“Excellent!” exclaimed Mindy.

“Greet Gus for me, sir,” She said.

“I’ll do,” He replied.

—

“That’s a wrap! Congrats, Mr. Tomlinson!” Agustin screamed.

“Thanks, Gus,” Louis said and sat on the nearest chair.

“I can’t believe it, LT2, well, Daydream, it’s complete! That’s fantastic, man,” Agustin said.

“Yeah, amazing!” Louis exclaimed.

“You have to tell your Louies, Louis,” said Agustin.

“I will, not the release day but that I completed it,” affirmed Louis.

“Great. By the way, how’s the Harry Styles thing?” asked Agustin.

“He’s not a thing, Agustin, he’s a human and it’s none of your business,” Louis said.

“C’mon, I tried to flirt with him but he didn’t seemed interested, his lost,” Agustin continued.

“Don’t be a jerk to him, I beg you,” replied Louis

“Seems like you know something about him that I don’t, spit it out or are you the leader of the Harry Styles Protection Squad?” Agustin teased.

“I prefer being the leader of the Harry Styles Protection Squad than telling you, which I know nothing about, by the way, of his personal life,” Louis replied.

“Sure,” Louis left the studio after that.

—

Louis was angry.

Damn, Agustin.

Louis knew one thing, he will never tell anyone about Harry’s problems, anyone, he felt Harry was being honest towards him, not just honest, vulnerable, by telling him the truth.

Then he caught a pair of green eyes staring at him from the other side of the hall.

Harry walked towards him.

“You seem angry,” He said.

“I am,” Louis didn’t want to lie to him.

“Do you need a hug?” Harry asked, Louis didn’t but Harry looked like he did.

“Yes,” Louis answered.

Harry put his arms around Louis’ neck, Louis put his around Harry’s waist.

Louis could feel Harry’s curls on his face, just like last night, he liked it.

“You okay?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry replied.

“I just wanted to tell you that I don’t have your adress,” Harry continued.

“Shit, I forgot. What If we leave together? You can see the road and stuff,” Louis said.

“That would be great, Louis,” He replied.

None of them said that Louis could just gave Harry his adress on paper or something, neither of them wanted to.

—

Louis was supposed to keep his eyes on the road.

He did most of the time

But Louis was distracted.

Harry Styles is, totally, not the reason.

It’s just the way his long curls flied with the wind, the smile on his face and how he danced to songs on the radio.

Distracting.

“Yeah, they were all yellow,” Harry sang, Louis smiled, he loved that song, apparently Harry did too.

“And it was called "Yellow",” Harry continued.

“It was all yellow,”

Harry’s voice, it was deep, yet sweet.

Like an Angel’s whisper.

Louis loved it.

“And your skin. Oh, yeah, your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. And you know. For you, I'd bleed myself dry. For you, I'd bleed myself dry.” They sang, together, their eyes found each other, they smiled.

—

They arrived to Louis’ house.

The boys’ cars were already there and so did their owners.

No one was outside, which meant the boys didn’t lost their keys, the 4 of them had 4 different house keys, one for each house.

—

“Hey, boys!” Louis exclaimed.

“Where were you, you bitc- ow, hello, Harry,” Liam said, embarrased.

“My greetings,” Harry replied.

“Good! You arrived Lou and with Harry Styles, nice, nice,” Niall said, hugging Harry and Louis.

“Where is Zayn?” Louis asked.

“Playing video games,” Niall replied.

“Yeah! Take that!” Zayn exclaimed from Louis’ game room.

“Zayn, we’re here!” Louis screamed.

“Great!” Zayn screamed back.

“He’s adorable, isn’t he, guys?” Niall asked.

“I made sandwiches, by the way,” Liam said. “They’re in the kitchen,”

—

“I finished my album, it is called Daydream,” Louis said.

The whole room went silent. The TV the only sound. Harry, Liam and Niall froze. Zayn stopped his game.

“Did he-”

“Congrats, man!”

“I’m proud!”

The room filled with compliments towards Louis, it felt warm.

“Was it today or you didn’t told us before, idiot?” asked Niall, his arms around Louis.

“Yeah, it was today so chill, N,” Louis replied.

“We should make a Party!” Niall suggested.

“I want this to be personal, between us, lads,” Louis said.

“Fine, L,” Niall said.

—

“God, this movie it’s sad,” Harry said, his eyes a little red.

The Lion King.

“Aww, don’t cry, Harold,” Niall pat his back.

“How could him?” asked Harry, eyes on the screen.

“We know, Harry, we know, all of us cried the first time we saw it so no judgement,” Liam comforted him.

“Scar is a bitch,” Zayn said.

“I agree,” Liam said.

“Ooh, that's my trick (trick, trick)” Niall sang.

“Not again,” Louis said, his hands on his face.

“I'm her pimp (pimp, pimp)” Niall continued.

“Niall...” Liam warned.

“She my flip (flip, flip)” Niall kept singing.

“It’s not that bad,” said Zayn, kind of apologizing.

“Ooh, don't forget (get, get)” sang Niall.

“You say that because you caused it,” Liam replied.

“That's my trick (trick, trick)” Niall didn’t stopped.

“Niall sings that song everytime someone says bitch, just to annoy us and keeping us from saying that word,” Louis explained to Harry.

“She my bottom bitch,” Harry and Niall sang.

“Impostor!” Zayn exclaimed.

“Your boyfriend has taste, Lou!” Niall exclaimed.

“He’s... Not... My... Boyfriend... Niall!”

“Auch! And not yet!” Niall screamed.

“Do you like pain or?” asked Louis.

“You can't hurt my feelings, but I like pain,” Niall sang and laughed, the Niall Laugh.

God!

Harry laughed too.

“H...” said Louis.

“What? It’s funny!” Harry replied.

Louis just grinned.

—

“Birthdays, go!” Liam screamed.

“Mine is January 12th,” said Zayn.

“My birthday is September 13th,” Niall said.

“Louis Eve is on December 24th,” said Louis.

“My birth is on February 1,” Harry said.

“I was born August 29th,” said Liam.

“Alright, now, do you feel like you know more about us, Harry?” Liam asked.

“Uhm, yeah,” He said.

“Prove it,” said Niall, daring him.

“Chill, Niall,” Louis said, warning him.

“Niall is Irish and proud of it, favorite color is the Ireland flag, loves making friends, loves coconuts, birthday September 13th, his third studio album is on the way, one brother,” Harry started.

“Liam is british, goes to Uni, but also sings, second studio album is on the way, very easygoing, birthday August 29th, has siblings,” He kept saying.

“Zayn is british, loves being the Dj, loves drawing, designing, has sisters, arts, Bradford, birthday January 12th, four studio album is on the way,” Harry said, firmly.

“Louis is british, has sky-blue eyes, dark brown hair, from Doncaster, singer, songwriter, also has sisters, Lila, Lily, Lucy and Loise; second studio album is on the way, loves football or soccer, favorite color is red, loves Yorkshire Tea, sarcasm is his defense system, loves Yellow,” Harry finished.

“Should we leave?” Niall whispered to Zayn.

“I don’t know, I’ll ask Liam. Should we leave?” Zayn whispered to Liam.

“They can hear everything, you know,” Liam said.


	3. Colors, pt. III

The sky was dark.

Harry and Louis were outside Louis’ house.

The other boys were inside.

Louis was smoking.

Harry watched him smoke.

“What happened with Ocean Eyes? Why did you changed it to Sky Eyes?” Louis asked to Harry.

“Does it bother you?” Harry asked.

“No, I’m just curious,” replied Louis.

“Well, I discovered that the Ocean is blue because the Sky is blue, the Sky’s reflection gives the Ocean its color,” Harry explained.

“Is that even true?” Louis asked.

“No idea, I just went with it, probably not, probably yeah,” Harry replied.

“It doesn’t matter, I still like your eyes either way,” Harry said.

“And the reason is?” asked Louis.

“They’re soft, but tough. I find them fascinating. They could be an Ocean or a Sky. Full of waves or full of clouds. I really like them.” said Harry, eyes on Louis.

“Your eyes are pretty too,” Louis said.

“Thank you,” replied Harry, head down.

“Don’t you believe me?” Louis asked.

“I want to know what you think when you see them,” Harry confessed.

“They’re controled. They show the emotions you want to show. They’re beautiful. They tell me something new about you everytime I stare at them. They’re like emeralds, precious and so far away, sometimes.” Louis said.

“Should I take you home now, H,?” asked Louis.

“No one is waiting for me, It’s not my home, but let’s go,”

—

Harry sang songs from the radio, that made it better.

“Niall seemed to love that song,” Harry said.

“Bottom you-know-what?” Louis asked.

“Bitch, Louis,” said Harry.

“Are you trying to summon him?” asked Louis.

Harry laughed.

“I’m happy for you, Louis. Your album. I’m happy,” said Harry.

“Happy days. Thanks, Harry,” replied Louis.

“How is your album?” asked Louis.

“Great, I think, I’m writing songs for her tomorrow,” Harry answered.

“Her?”

“My album is a her, Louis,”

“I love it,”

—

“You look bad,” said Louis.

“Thank you,” Harry replied.

“No, no like that, you look down. Is everything okay?” asked Louis.

“Yeah,” He said.

“Do you want Mcdonald's?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” He said, again.

—

“Hold on, Louis! Let’s wait till we are at my house to eat our burgers; I don’t care that you’re hungry! Eyes on the road,” Harry said to Louis.

“Okay, at least, give me fries, please, you give me fries, I keep driving,” Louis suggested.

“Fine, I’ll give you fries,” and took Louis’ fries.

Louis did as told and kept driving, while Harry fed him with fries.

“More,” Louis insisted.

“There’s no more,” Harry replied.

“Got it,” Louis nodded.

“Aren’t you mad?” asked Harry.

“No...” Louis replied.

—

“Well, here we are,” Louis said.

He parked the car in front of Harry’s house.

“You still want me to stay?” asked Louis, while Harry opened the house’s door.

He smiled.

“We all need someone to stay,” Harry replied.

Louis smiled back.

“Let’s eat,” Harry said.

—

After their meal, they went to Harry’s room.

He had a lot of things in there.

Closet, papers, notes, boots, bed, desk, windows...

Louis usually wore Vans, Adidas or Converse.

Harry usually wore boots, very pretty boots.

They laid on Harry’s bed.

Louis had tons of thoughts on his head.

Was this normal?

He had never slept with one of his mates.

There was also the not dating his co-workers rule.

Then, there was God.

For several year, Louis had internalized you-know-what.

He didn’t want to think about it.

He had only date two guys on his life, both relationships didn’t went well.

Both ended because of Louis.

He sucked at dating.

His dad used to be really religious.

When Louis came out, he left the next day.

He didn’t know where he was now, if he was okay.

His amazing mom stayed

All his sisters were okay with him being gay, Lily was tough at first and blamed their father abandoning them on Louis.

She doesn’t think the same way anymore.

Louis thought it was his fault for a really long time.

He eventually learned it wasn’t.

He turned around and looked at Harry.

He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

Just like Louis.

“Louis,” Harry called.

“Yeah?”

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure,” Louis replied.

“I really don’t want to ask you this,” Harry confessed.

“Don’t worry, H,” Louis said to him.

“No, I can’t, forget about it,” Harry replied.

“It’s fine, you can ask, I won’t judge you or anything,” Louis affirmed.

“I know, it’s just my... Mother,” Harry said.

“Is she okay? What happened?” asked Louis, confused.

“She wants too see us, me and my siblings,” Harry’s gaze was on the ceiling, Louis’ gaze was on Harry.

“What did you said?” Louis asked.

“That I’ll think about it, I haven’t told Gemma about it, she’ll be furious, it’s the first my mother had talked to me in years; I started to forgot her voice, then she called,” Harry replied, now staring at Louis.

Louis blinked several times.

“They’re pretty pretty,” Harry mentioned.

“What?” asked Louis.

“Your eyelashes,” Harry replied.

“Uhm, thanks,” said Louis.

“I’m assuming you want me to go with you; and see your mother,” Louis continued.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Louis,” He apologized.

“Don’t be, H, I understand,” He replied.

Louis pulled his arms around Harry.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, voice low.

“Comforting you,” Louis said.

“Thank you... Can I cry?” Harry asked.

“Of course you can,” Louis replied.

“I cry a lot, you know,” Harry mentioned.

“I don’t mind,” Louis answered.

“You’re peculiar, Louis Tomlinson,” said Harry.

“Why, H," asked Louis.

“Everytime I told my partners about my life, they broke up with me, one said I was too broke for him, too ripped. The funny part is that I told them just a tiny part about it, never the full truth,” explained Harry.

Louis felt his shirt wet, Harry was crying.

He didn’t know what to do.

Dammit, Louis.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this, Louis. I’m so sorry, It wasn’t my intention, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Harry sobbed, his head on Louis’ chest, his tears on Louis’ shirt, but Louis didn’t mind.

“Don’t be sorry, H, It’s not your fault, it’s okay, I promise,” Louis said, he took Harry’s face on his hands.

Harry had his eyes closed, tears coming out from them, his lips were swollen, he was tempted but he didn’t.

Louis hugged him, pulling him close to him, he let him cry, he needed to let all of it go.

Suddenly, silence filled the room

Harry fell asleep.

He was shaking a little.

Louis kissed Harry’s forehead.

He relaxed.

—

Something made him woke up.

Harry was moving in his sleep and whispering something barely audible.

Louis just heard whispers.

“Harry, are you alright?” Louis asked.

Harry didn’t woke up.

“Harry.. H?” He kept saying.

“Mmm, Lou.. is?” Harry asked.

“That’s me. Are you alright? Do you need something?” asked Louis.

“No, I, what time is it?” asked Harry.

“2:56 am,” Louis said.

“I didn’t took my pills; my sleeping pills, shit,” Harry said and left the bed.

He came back minutes later.

“Done,” He said.

“I have nightmares, sometimes, I also talk in my sleep a lot, I needed pills,” Harry explained.

“No problem,” said Louis.

He looked Harry’s hands, they had rings, Harry forgot to took them off.

“Come here,” Louis said.

Harry got closer to Louis.

“Your rings,” He said and grabbed Harry’s hands

“Oh, I forgot to take them off,” Harry noticed.

“May I?” Louis asked, Harry nodded, his eyes firmly on Louis.

He started to took them off, admiring the nail polish on Harry’s nails.

“Thank you,” Harry said when Louis finished.

Louis kissed his hands. “Let’s sleep,”

Harry stood there, speechless.

Eventually, he laid next to Louis.

“Hug me,” Harry ordered, Louis hugged him.

—

Louis’ ringtone woke them up.

“Dancing Queen?” asked Harry, grinning.

“No comment,” said Louis.

Harry laughed.

“It’s Niall,” Louis said.

“Hello? Ni?” called Louis.

“You motherfucker! You disappeared again! How dare you?! We were worried sick!” Niall screamed through the phone.

“I told you I was going to take Harry to his house!” Louis exclaimed.

“But not to stay the night with him!” He shout.

“I’m sorry, Niall! It won’t happen again!” Louis apologized.

“At least, did you fucked?” He asked.

Harry laughed.

Louis was furious.

“Why are you so obsessed with that, Niall?!” asked Louis, indignated.

“I just want to annoy you, won’t happen again, mate,” Niall said.

“Thanks!”

“You’re welcome,”

“Bye, Blonde One,”

“Bye, Billiam,” and he ended the call.

“Sorry...” Louis said, his head on the pillow.

“Niall is funny,” Harry said, smiling.

“If you say so,” Louis replied.

“9:08 am,” said Louis.

“We still have time to get ready and breakfast,” Harry noticed.

—

“I didn’t bring any clothes,” said Louis.

“Use mine,” Harry said and gave him a pair of jeans and a shirt.

Harry also wore jeans, a shirt, boots, a blue bandana around his neck, his curly hair was still wet from the shower.

Louis wore the shirt and jeans Harry gave him, his Vans and his hair style was a quiff.

“Ready?”

“Sure,”

—

“Let’s make a toast to Louis Tomlinson!” Ricky exclaimed.

“To Louis!” everyone said.

“Your album is ready. In a few months it will be released, congrats!” Ricky said.

“Thanks, sir,” Louis said.

“Congrats, Louis,”

“Congratulations, Louis,”

“Well done, sir,”

“Happy days!”

“I feel like a proud mum! Don’t touch me! I’m so proud,”

People congratulated Louis.

“Daydream, it’s a lovely name,” Harry’s voice said, behind Louis.

Louis turned around.

“Hey, there!” Louis said.

“Hey, Louis,” Harry said.

“Well, thanks, Harry,” thanked Louis.

Harry nodded and disappeared through the crowd.

—

Harry was added to the gc Da Boys 😎

Harry: What am I doing here?

Louis: I added you, H.

Niall: You are one of us noe ahahaha

Niall: *now

Liam: Welcome, Harry Styles!

Harry: Thanks, Li.

Zayn: I left for a minute and now the Harry Styles is on our gc, wtf in a good way.

Louis: Z...

Zayn: Jk welcome, Harreh.

Harry: Thank you, guys.

Louis: I changed my mind, we should make a party!

Niall: moodswings 🙄

Louis: ;(

Harry: ;)

Zayn: Should we leave?

Liam: 😑

Niall: Fine, let’s Party! 😜

Zayn: 👍🏼 cool!

Liam: 👌

Louis: ;(

Harry: 💯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Colors, pt. IIII

“Sir?” the door to Louis’ room was open, but Mindy asked anyway.

“Hello, Mindy. What’s up?” Louis asked, his laptop on his lap.

He was listening his album. 

Top secret, of course.

“The Grammy Awards. They’re in a couple of days! You’re nominated yet we still don’t have the suit, or the tie, or anything at all, sir!” Mindy exclaimed.

“Relax, Mindy. Everything is okay. I’ll celebrate with the boys tonight. Tomorrow we’ll start to prepare for the Grammys, alright?” Louis asked.

Mindy sighed “Alright,” She said and left the room.

Fuck, Louis totally forgot the Grammys.

How could he? He has no idea.

He was nominated.

Ricky said he was so proud of him.

Louis’ first album and he got nominated.

It was a miracle.

Almost unheard of.

Louis was so grateful.

What if he won?

What would happen?

He had hope.

He heard Harry was nominated too.

Interesting.

Niall was also nominated.

Louis: Are you prepare for the Grammys? I’ve heard is in a couple of days.

Harry: Of course. Weeks ago. Who wouldn’t?

Louis: ....

Harry: Seriously?

Louis: Don’t judge me, I was busy.

Harry: I guess... I could help you prepare, if you want me to.

Louis: You want to?

Harry: I dunno, do you?

Louis: I don’t understand. Do you want to help me?

Harry: Do you want me to help you?

Louis: Stop with the tricks, Styles. Yes or No?

Harry: Yes!

—

“Niall! Come here and help me!” screamed Louis.

“Coming!” Niall screamed.

Niall went to Louis’ room.

They were on Louis’ house, getting ready for the Party.

“Which one?” asked Louis, showing Niall two outfits.

A purple one and a black one.

“The purple one’s pants and the black one’s shirt,” Niall decided.

“What?”

“Just do it, Louis,”

“By the way, why are we doing this in the first place? You’ve never do this for a party. It’s not the fucking Grammys, Louis,” said Niall.

“I know that, I just want to look good for my Party, N,” Louis replied.

Niall rolled his eyes.

“What?” asked Louis.

“You barely helped us with anything,” Niall reminded him.

“I chose the place!” exclaimed Louis.

“My house!” exclaimed Niall.

“You love making Partys, Niall,” Louis said.

“You’re right! On that one only,” said Niall.

“Now put those clothes on and let’s party!” He continued.

—

“How many people did you invited, Niall,” asked Louis.

“A few...” Niall replied.

It was a lie.

Over a 329 human beings were in there.

“Niall, I told you I have work tomorrow!” screamed Louis, Niall could barely heard him because of the music.

“Tell Zayn to cool off!” Louis ordered.

“Zayn, cool off, mate!” Niall screamed.

Zayn didn’t heard him.

“I tried,” said Niall.

“C’mon! I also have work tomorrow, Lou. Just enjoy!” and Niall disappeared.

—

Harry. Where is Harry?

Louis was looking for him.

He wasn’t drunk, but the environment made him feel dizzy.

He grabbed his phone.

“Harry, where are you?” He asked.

“I’m in your Party, duh,” Harry giggled.

“Are you okay? You sound...”

“High? Drunk? Tell me, Louis,” Harry said, voice deep and firm.

“No, just where are you?” asked Louis.

“I don’t know. I’ve something next to me, It’s spilling water, is that normal? There’s also a mirror,” He replied.

“Are the mirror and the sink together?” Louis asked as he moved through the crowd.

“Sure,” Harry answered.

Harry was in one of Niall’s three bathrooms.

“Alright, wait for me there, okay?” asked Louis.

“ ‘kay” Harry replied.

—

He found Harry snogging a brunette boy next to the sink.

They pulled apart, Harry stared at Louis.

“That was good, see you around,” and the brunette boy left.

“Hi,” Harry said.

“What happened?” Louis asked.

“I drank a few,” Harry replied and made a few sign with his hand.

“You promised me you wouldn’t, remember?” Louis asked again.

“I do remember,” Harry said, his eyes on the floor.

“Anyways, It’s not my business. You’re an adult. You know what you do. I tried to help you. You don’t want to be help and I understand. Now let’s go downstairs,” Louis said.

“Are you mad?” asked Harry, leaning on Louis.

“Of course not,” replied Louis, holding Harry by the waist.

“You seem mad,” said Harry.

“I’m not and you look like you might throw up,” Louis said, Harry sat in a couch.

“Yeah, I- arrived and someone gave me this brownie and-”

“A brownie?”

“Yeah, a brownie, Louis. It tasted weird but good. I drank Vodka and it tasted like Heaven itself. Goodd..”

God, Harry.

“That brownie had some kind of dope, didn’t it?” asked Louis.

“That would explain a lot,” Harry replied, his gaze lost.

Louis sat next to Harry in the couch.

“Harry?” He asked.

“Have you thought about it? About what I asked you?” Harry asked, his eyes were red and puffy.

Harry wanted Louis to go with him and see his mother, his siblings would be there too.

“Yes, I still don’t have an answer. I mean, I want to go, for you, but it seems too personal for me to be there, Harry,” Louis confessed.

“I talked to Gemma about it, she said the same,” Harry said, his eyes were barely open.

“I want to sleep,” He said.

“I’ll take you to Niall’s room,” Louis said.

“Fine,” He replied.

They stood up.

Louis hold Harry by the waist again.

Harry’s arm around Louis’ shoulders.

Harry’s white shirt was unbottoned, his tattoos were visible, he had black skinny jeans and black boots.

While Louis had a blue shirt, black jeans and his black Vans.

Louis guided Harry to Niall’s room, which was luckily empty.

Harry laid on Niall’s bed as soon as they entered the room.

Louis went to the balcony, took a deep breath and enjoyed the view.

The city looked great.

The moon shone brightly.

Louis stared at her for a few minutes.

He turned around and found Harry sleeping.

“I’m not asleep, stop staring at me, you creep,” Harry mumbled.

“I turned around a second ago, I wasn’t watching you,” Louis replied.

“Sure, now, come here and sleep with me,” Harry said.

Louis blinked.

“Louis,” insisted Harry.

“Okay, I’ll sleep with you,” replied Louis.

“Great,” said Harry.

Louis took of his shoes and laid next to him.

Harry hugged him.

Alright...

“You are tense. Why are you tense? We’ve hugged before, Louis,” Harry complained.

“I know,” Louis hugged him back.

“You smell good,” Harry said, his head on Louis’ chest.

“I like your curls,” Louis confessed, his hands playing with them.

“I like your eyes,” Harry said, he lifted his head up, his eyes found Louis’

I like you.

—

“WAKE UP!” Niall screamed.

“Shut up!” Louis exclaimed.

He didn’t know what was going on.

He looked around and he understood.

Harry laid next to him in the bed, still asleep.

Niall was next to him with a bright smile, looking at Louis then at Harry, looking at Harry then at Louis, so on.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Wha’s wrong is that I had to slept on the couch because a certain pair of lovebirds took over my bed, without my permission," Niall explained.

“Sod off,” Louis said.

Niall laughed.

“Why are you laughing at?” asked Louis.

“Nothing just- let me show you,” He replied, he took his phone and showed Louis a picture.

Louis’ jaw dropped.

“Delete that right now!” Louis exclaimed.

“No! You two look so cute in here! Your legs entwined and stuff! Aww!” Niall said.

“Delete that right now!”

—

After, Louis angrily chased Niall around the house and finally relaxed, they had breakfast.

“You should have seen your face! Comedy gold!” Niall teased.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, Blonde One,” Louis said.

“How is Harry still asleep? With all the running and scandal we made?” Niall asked.

“He doesn’t wake up easily,” said Louis, eating his Pancakes.

“How do you know?” asked Niall, eyebrows arched.

Louis blushed.

“Enough,” He said.

Harry walked on Louis chasing Niall, while the Blonde took pictures of Louis chasing him.

He stood there.

“Good morning,” He said.

Louis stopped running.

“Oh, hi, Harry,” Louis fixed his hair and clothes.

“Whipped,” Niall said.

“Quiet,” Louis said.

“I’ll leave you alone, use a condom!” He ran away.

“Jesus,” Harry said.

“Ignore him. What’s up, H?” asked Louis.

“I got confused. You weren’t next to me when I woke up. I thought you left... Me,” He replied.

“Oh, no, I didn’t, Niall woke me up earlier,” Louis said.

“Yeah, I see that,” He said.

“Let’s eat breakfast and go to work,” said Louis.

They went to the kitchen.

Louis gave Harry Pancakes and an Orange juicebox.

“Thank you,” Harry said.

Louis smiled.

Louis noticed that in the last couple of days, he had slept with Harry, all of them.

How did it happened? He didn’t know, well, he did but he didn’t know why he enjoyed it.

—

“Good morning, sir...s,” Mindy said as she saw Louis arrived with Harry.

“Good morning, Mindy”

“Morning, Mindy,”

They said.

“Harry is going to help us with the Grammy thing,” Louis explained.

“Wicked! But sir, sirs, you two are rivals,” She said.

Harry and Louis looked at each other.

“Competing for the same award?” She gently asked.

“Forget it, sirs,” Mindy said.

“Well, we have to choose a suit first,” She said.

“What about a Gucci suit?” Harry recommended.

“He loves Gucci,” Louis explained to Mindy.

“I wore it once, Louis, just once for a Gala but yeah, I love Gucci,” Harry said.

Mindy nodded.

“Okay, let’s go to a Gucci store then,”

—

“So Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson, what exactly are you looking for?” the seller asked.

“Take this one?” Louis asked to Harry.

“Sure,” He replied.

“A blue suit to match with his eyes,” Harry said.

“Great idea, sir,” Mindy appeared.

“Hi, Miss?” the seller asked.

“Smith,” Mindy replied.

“Miss Smith,” the seller said.

“I’m assuming she’s your girlfriend, Mr. Tomlinson,” said the seller.

Harry coughed.

Mindy laughed.

“No, we both like our same gender, Mrs. Colson,” Mindy kindly replied.

“Oh, I apologize, my bad. Now returning to the suit, it looks like Mr. Tomlinson, Louis, right? Was destined to have blue eyes. There’s a shade of blue called, Louis Blue, I’ll show you,” she said.

The three followed her.

“Here,” Mrs. Colson showed them a blue cloth, the blue was light and soft, like a summer morning.

“Just like your eyes,” said Harry, smiling at Louis.

Louis nodded.

“It seems like you liked it,” She noticed.

“We’ll take this one,” Mindy said, Harry and Louis we're too busy looking at each other.

“Now the suit,” said Mrs. Colson.

“I’ll show you three, not in Louis Blue but I’ll change the color later,” She said and disappeared.

“It’s been good so far,” Harry said.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed.

Mindy felt like a thirdwheel. Here she was, thirdwheeling her boss. She didn’t mind. After all he’s been single for months.

Mrs. Colson came back with the suits.

“Okay, which one?” She asked.

“Harry?” asked Louis.

“Uhm, the first one, too tight. The third one, too loose. The second one, perfect,” Harry said.

“Okay, I’ll prove it,” said Louis and took it.

“Thanks,”

He came back minutes later.

“Well, how do I look?” He asked.

“Great, sir,” Mindy said.

“Perfect,” Harry said.

—

Louis, Harry and Mindy went to a coffee shop.

“Wicked! I’ll take suit off the list! Now let’s start with the little things. I’ll say them and you sir will say Yes or No depending on whether you have them,” Mindy said.

“Perfume?” she asked.

“Yes,” Louis said.

“Hair products?”

“Yes,”

“Skincare?”

“I don’t do that,”

“Sir, we’ve talked about that,” Mindy complained.

“Then how do you have such nice skin, Louis?” asked Harry.

“It’s natural,” replied Louis.

“God has favorites then,” Harry said.

“You have no idea,”

“Well, let’s continue,” Mindy said.

After she finished they ordered their coffees.

“How do you feel, sirs? After all you’re both nominated,” Mindy said.

“It’s crazy,” Louis replied.

“Feels good tho,” Harry said.

Mindy nodded, she seemed weird like she was there physically but mentally she wasn’t.

“You okay, Mindy?” asked Louis.

“Yes, of course I am, sir. I’m sorry if I seem off,” She replied.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Mindy,” Louis said.

“Are you sure you are okay?” asked Harry.

“Yeah, I just had a little fight with my girlfriend, not too serious,” Mindy answered, her voice low but clear.

“I’m sure everything will be alright, don’t worry,” Louis comforted her.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Harry continued.

“Thanks, sirs,” She thanked.

Harry and Louis nodded.

“Let’s talk about something, how did you met?” Harry asked, looking at Louis and Mindy.

“Well, I went to the same school as Louis’ sister, I found out he was looking for a secretary, I needed a job, his sister always told us how kind and awesome he is. He likes boys so I knew he wasn’t going to harass me or anything, so I applied for the job and now I have it,” Mindy replied.

“Yeah, the first thing I put was that I love men so girls wouldn’t try to hit on me or something, but Mindy loves women,” Louis said.

“Nobody hired me because of that but Louis didn’t doubt a second, I’m so grateful, sir,” She said.

“No problem,” Louis replied.

“I think it’s time to go,” said Louis.

The waitress came just in time.

“I’ll pay,” Harry and Louis said.

They looked at each other.

“I’ll pay,” Louis said, firm.

“No, I’ll pay,” Harry said, deeper.

Mindy and the waitress looked at each other.

Harry and Louis shared a staring contest.

“Okay, I think It’s better if I pay,” said Mindy and gave her credit card to the waitress, who immediately left.

“No, Mindy-”

“It’s done,” She said.

“Don’t worry, sirs,” said Mindy.

“Sorry,” They said guiltily.

“Don’t be,” She replied.

“Oh, I almost forgot, sir, Louis, you need a date,” Mindy said.

“Uh,”

“To the Grammys,” She explained.

“I don’t need one,” He said.

“Ricky wants- forget it, just take a date, whoever you want,” She continued.

“What about you? As friends? I don’t want to ask someone, please, Mindy,” Louis begged.

“I’m sorry, sir, but no, you’re a gay man, I’m a lesbian woman, even if we go as friends there would be trouble with both the straight and lgbtq+ people in your beautiful fandom, some would “ship” us, some would attack us, choose a man, one who’s nice,” explained Mindy.

The waitress came back with her credit card, Mindy took it.

“Thank you,” She said.

“Well, Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson, sirs, see you tomorrow,” and Mindy left.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Louis asked Harry.

Harry smirked.

“What?” Louis asked.

Before Harry could answer a person came towards them and asked for a picture with them, they said yes.

“Thank you,” They left.

“Now, what?” Louis asked again.

“You need a date, I also need a date, you know what that means?” Harry asked.

“That we’re both single and shy?” asked Louis.

Harry arched his eyebrows.

“What?” Louis asked.

Harry facepalmed and grabbed his phone.

“What are you doing?” asked Louis, Harry ignored him, his green eyes on the phone’s screen.

Louis hated being ignored.

“Harry, H, I’m not a statue, you know? Even tho a boy called me art once,” He said to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Louis’ phone vibrated.

Harry: Would you go to the Grammys with me? x

Louis looked at him. “You’re so extra, H,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter IIIII, coming soon!


	5. Colors, pt. IIIII

After Harry proposed, well, invited Louis to the awards, they parted ways.

Louis didn’t know why he accepted it.

He wasn’t thinking straight, he never does.

Now what?

Tomorrow he had to go and take his suit from the Gucci store.

He also had to see Ricky.

What would Ricky said?

Louis checked his phone.

His jaw dropped.

Niall had sent the picture he took of Harry and Louis cuddling in bed to Da Boys 😎 group chat. That traitor!

Louis: I CAN EXPLAIN!

Zayn: So are you two dating now or..?

Louis: WE ARE NOT!

Zayn: Well, friends don’t cuddle that way...

Liam: Z, if Louis says he’s not dating H he’s not dating H.

Louis: Thank you! And Niall! I swear to god I’ll kill you!

Niall: That’s bullying ;(

Louis: Fine, I won’t kill you, but why did you sent this?

Niall: You looked cute! 😥

Liam: He has a point.

Zayn: I agree

Louis: ?????

Harry: Uhm, hello, what’s going on? 😃

Niall sent the picture again.

Harry: Wait a minute...

Harry: That’s me and Louis, what the fuck, Niall?

Louis: Exactly, thanks, H.

Niall: Aww, now kiss!

Louis kicked off Niall of the group chat.

Zayn: That was mean bro

Liam: Louis...

Harry: ?????

Harry: Anyways, Louis, have you told the boys?

Louis understood immediately.

Louis: No... At least, not yet.

Zayn: We’re here ya know

Harry: Do I tell them?

Louis: Alright, go for it.

Harry: We’re going to the Grammy Awards together. Me and Louis. We’re each others dates... Deal with it.

Zayn: you what? 😱

Liam: They’re going to the Grammys together, Niall! OMG!

Liam: Sorry, wrong chat.

—

“Sir, Mr. Ricky wants to see you,” Mindy said.

“Alright, thanks, Mindy,” Louis stood up and went to his manager’s office.

“You can come in,” Ricky said, Louis did as told.

Ricky touched his beard, pushed a few papers aside and grabbed his phone.

“The Grammys are soon, Mr. Tomlinson. I’m assuming you’re ready for them,” He said, his eyes and hands on his phone.

“Yes, I am,” Louis replied, standing in front of the desk.

As always, Ricky wore a brown suit, which matched his brown eyes. He had salt and pepper hair, gray and brown.

“Good. As you may or not know, you and Mr. Styles are both nominated, him, three nominations, you, two nominations. You two are rivals on a category, wait a second, aha! Best Album of the Year,” Now his brown eyes were on Louis.

“Yes, I know,” Louis said, dry.

“Now, I want to ask you a question,” He said.

“Sir?” Louis asked.

“Alright, are you, Louis Tomlinson in love with Harry Styles?” Ricky asked and grabbed his phone again.

Louis blushed. What?

“Uhm, I mean, puff! No! Why would you think that?” asked Louis.

“I knew you would say that. If not then explain this,” said Ricky and gave his phone to Louis.

Louis took it.

No.

The picture.

Harry.

Louis.

Cuddling.

“Who sent you this?” asked Louis, his voice deeper than normal.

“Niall Horan posted it on his Instagram,” He replied.

Louis wanted to laugh, cry and scream.

Strangely, he wasn’t mad.

“We’re friends, I swear,” Louis said.

Ricky nodded. “Anything you want to tell me, Mr. Tomlinson?” He asked.

“No,” He lied.

“A shame,” Ricky replied.

Louis stood there awkwardly.

“Oh! How rude of me! Take a sit,” He said.

Louis sat in one of the chairs in front of him.

“I know you’re going to the Grammys with him,” He said, serious.

Fuck.

“I don’t mind,” He continued

Cool.

“But I want you to tell me everything about him, don’t pretend you don’t know anything I know you do,” He said.

Fuck.

“As I said, me and Harry are friends, not best friends, friends, he has not told me anything,” Louis lied.

He promised Harry he wouldn’t tell anyone about what he told Louis.

Anyone was anyone.

As in other human beings.

That included his manager.

“But you’re his date to the Grammys! You must know something!” Ricky exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, but I do not,” Louis said, firmly.

“Fine, leave,” Ricky said.

Louis left.

—

Niall: I’m so so sorry 💔

Niall: Mindy told me what happened 💔

Niall: I’m truly sorry lou 💔

Niall: I know you hate dating rumours 💔

Louis: it’s okay, Ni. ❤️

New articles of Harry and Louis came out.

Dating rumours and that.

Louis couldn’t care less.

He enjoyed Harry’s company.

He was one of his best friends.

The worst part is that Louis isn’t sure whether Harry is actually a best friend, he’s more than a best friend, but not a boyfriend.

There’s friend then best friend then boyfriend then husband.

So, Harry is more than a best friend but not a boyfriend.

Perhaps a... Best friend forever? Mate? Buddy?   
Soulmate?

Louis felt like a teenager again, struggling with his feelings.

He’s a grown man!

The confusion and stuff belongs to the teenage years, right? At least that’s what the Adults used to told him.

Lies.

Fucking lies.

He had to go for his suit later, he noticed.

But first the tweet:  
Hoping you’re all okay. Just wanted to let you know that.... My second studio album is ready! LT2 is coming. I can’t reveal much but hopefully I will soon. Stay safe, Legends!!!

Soon his Twitter notifications exploded.

Legends.

His Louies immediately trended; LT2 IS COMING, WE MISSED YOU, NAME NAME NAME, TOMMO, LEGENDS, THANK YOU.

Louis smiled.

His mates also congratulated him.

@zaynmalik: Yeah Tommooo!

@Louis_Tomlinson: ❤️

·

@LiamPayne: Well done, Mc Tomo!

@Louis_Tomlinson: Thanks, Mc Pano!

·

@NiallOfficial: Love you ♥️

@Louis_Tomlinson: Me too, Nialler ❤️

Louis smiled harder.

After a while the notifications slowed down.

Then they exploded again.

Then he saw why.

His heart beat increased, god-

@Harry_Styles: Awesome, mate! #ProudOfLouis

@Louis_Tomlinson: I ♡ You

Louis replied.

@Harry_Styles: I ♡ me too

@Louis_Tomlinson: ;(

@Harry_Styles: I ♡ you too... bro?

Louis laughed.

He saw the fans trended; #ProudOfLouis, BRO, LARRY, HALO, NEW BROMANCE, NEW ROMANCE.

He didn’t know what was going on.

He took a screenshot of the trends and send it to their groupchats with Niall included again.

Niall: ROMANCE! 💞❤️

Zayn: I’m Team Halo, guys.

Harry: What do you mean?

Niall: omg JB!

Harry: Not the song, Ni.

Zayn: Well, your fans are choosing between calling you Larry or Halo.

Niall: Team Larry, hoes!

Liam: Language.

Liam: I’m also Team Halo!

Harry: Loueh?

Louis: Harreh?

Niall: Get a room 🙄

Louis: Niall...

Niall: Okay, okay

Harry: I think it’s lovely.

Louis: You’re lovely.

Harry: Fanks, baby.

Louis: No problem.

Zayn: So...

—

After, Louis went for his suit.

“Hi, Mrs. Colson,” He said as he opened the store’s door.

“Oh, hello, Mr. Tomlinson. Your suit is ready,” She said.

She went to get it.

“Here. Now put it on, Mr. Tomlinson,” She suggested.

“Sure, thanks,” He went to the dressing room.

Soon Louis was in the suit.

“How do I look?” He asked to Mrs. Colson.

“Spectacular! I’m sure your boyfriend, Mr. Styles, will love it!” She exclaimed.

“He’s, mmm, he’s not my boyfriend,” He said, kindly.

“Oh! I apologize! I thought it because I saw these two pictures of you on Internet,” She said.

Two?

“Two, I thought Niall just posted one,” Louis said.

“Yeah! Mr. Horan, nice guy! But, If I remember, the other photo, the article said a fan posted it,” Mrs. Colson explained.

The coffee shop, the fan, alright.

—

After that Louis returned to his house.

Louis heard his ringtone.

Harry was calling him.

He took the call.

“Hello?” Louis asked.

“Louis, Louis,” Harry said, his voice was agitated, Louis heard sobs.

“Harry?” Louis asked again.

“My mom, I have to see here, please, come with me, I’m begging, Louis...” He replied.

Louis heard Harry’s sobs, he knew Harry needed his company, he knew he wouldn’t ask if it weren’t extremely important.

Louis knew his answer.

“Alright, I’ll go with you,” He answered.

—

He knocked Harry’s door.

The door opened almost immediately.

A shirtless Harry stood in front of him.

For the first time, Louis saw all of Harry’s wonderful tattoos. He had tons. Then he noticed something...

“You have four nipples,” Louis said to Harry.

Harry arched his eyebrows. “Yeah,” He replied and covered them with his hands.

“Don’t, they’re cute,” Louis said, endeared.

His eyes traveled to Harry’s face and Louis remembered why he was there.

Bright green eyes red, dry tears on his face, messy chocolate curls, red lips incredibly swollen, tired voice, he had barely noticeable bags under his eyes, yet, he was still the most beautiful man Louis had ever saw.

“Hug?” Louis asked to him.

Harry hugged him.

Louis hugged him back.

—

Louis made Yorkshire Tea for him and Harry.

He gave Harry his cup and sat next to him on the couch.

“What happened, H?” asked Louis.

“My mom... She wants to see us tonight. She didn’t accept no for an answer, she refused and made a scandal. She’s in the mental hospital, a different one than before, they transfer her to a different one each month,” He explained.

“I’m so sorry, Louis. I didn’t know what I was thinking when I called you,” Harry said.

“No, don’t be. I know you don’t know the other boys too well and I want to be with you if you need me,” Louis said.

“Even if I knew them well, I would call you, Louis, only you,” said Harry.

“Why?” Louis asked.

“You’re my friend, the best,” Harry replied.

“Cheesy, but I’ll take it,” Louis said.

“Let’s go to my room,” Harry took Louis’ hand and they went to Harry’s room.

Louis realized he hadn’t woke up next to Harry every morning in a while. He missed it.

Harry’s room was the same, just a few changed details. 

Louis recognized Harry’s diary on the desk, it had a few designs on the cover, lyrics too, maybe song lyrics or poems lyrics too.

Louis noticed ink, a feather and parchment.

Harry laid on the bed, Louis laid next to him.

Louis admired Harry’s tattoos.

Louis took his shirt off.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked alarmed.

“Showing you my tattoos. You are showing me yours, I’m showing you mine,” Louis explained.

“I’m not showing you my tattoos,” Harry replied.

“You’re shirtless,” Louis reminded him.

“Yeah, so?” He asked.

“I’m just being fair,” Louis replied

“Your burn, it’s gone, I told you,” Harry said staring at Louis’ tummy.

“Thanks to you,” Louis said staring at Harry’s four nipples.

“No, thanks to you and why are you staring at my nipples?” asked Harry.

“Why are you staring at my tummy?” asked Louis.

“Touché,” Harry replied.

—

“This one’s for Gemma,” Harry explained, pointing to his G tattoo.

They were telling each other the meaning behind their tattoos, while they shared a cigarette.

How did they got there? They had no idea.

“It’s pretty,” Louis said.

“Your turn, what does the Bus 1 one means?” Harry asked.

“Before my first album was out, Walls, me and the boys toured with Zayn, he was touring Mind of Mine all across the world, there was a Bus, Bus 1, where we spent most of our free time, me and Zayn loved Bus 1 so much, incredible memories, so we said ‘Fuck it! I want this on my skin forever!’ so we did. It represents all the laughs we had, how much we cried when we missed our family, the screaming crowds, all of it,” Louis explained.

“Sounds good to me,” Harry said, Louis nodded.

“There’s just one left for me, the S, it was for my mother,” Harry said.

Louis stared at him, comforting him with his gaze.

“Don’t worry, Louis. I don’t know if I regret it. Does that make me a bad person?” He asked to Louis.

“I don’t think so. She gave your life-”

“and then ruined it,” Harry said.

Louis didn’t want to defend Harry’s mother but he wanted to see him happy.

“I’m sorry,” He said, tears running out of his eyes.

Louis threw the cigarette to the trash can next to his side of the bed.

Louis pulled his arms around Harry.

“It’s okay,” Louis said.

“I feel like a monster, Louis. But why did she had to do that? I don’t understand,” He said.

—

After a few minutes Harry relaxed.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure you’re ready to see your...” Louis didn’t know if he should mention her.

“Yes, I have to, not for me, but my siblings, they want to see her, especially Thom,” Harry replied.

“I missed sleeping with you,” Harry said, his face on Louis’ chest.

“Me too,” Louis said. “I missed you.”

“Seriously, even with all the drama?” He asked.

“Of course,” Louis replied.

“What time is it?” asked Harry.

“5:56 pm” Louis replied.

“We have to get ready,” Harry said.

“Five more minutes?” Louis asked.

“Okay,” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 next!


	6. Colors, pt. IIIIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!

Louis was driving.

Harry was next to him.

Harry was clearly nervous; biting his nails, feet shaking.

Louis didn’t blame him, he was going to saw his mother.

However, he didn’t liked seeing Harry like this, he seemed hurt and scared.

Louis turned on the radio.

The songs seemed to calm Harry.

Louis took his hand.

“Thank you,” Harry said, holding Louis’ hand back.

Louis nodded.

“Not just for that but for this...” He continued.

Louis knew what he meant.

“About that, Harry, are you sure you’re ready to see your mother?” Louis asked, eyes on the road to the direction Harry gave him minutes ago.

“I- am,” He replied after a deep breath, his hold on Louis hand more tight.

Harry didn’t looked at him, he was avoiding his gaze, Louis noticed.

—

I Don’t Want to Know by Fleetwood Mac started playing.

Harry vibed to the song and sang the lyrics, forgot the situation; imagined that in reality Louis and him were hanging out just for the fun of it, because they want to be with each other, just like they always did, not to see his mother, not for her. He was afraid. Afraid of her, of her cruelness, of her speaking too much, telling Louis something he’s not suppose to hear, this was a bad idea, bringing him alone, involving him in this, he didn’t deserved that, his whole family, well, siblings and mother were there.

Harry didn’t deserved Louis, he was so kind towards him, it sometimes was scary, he wasn’t used to that, not with co-workers, some hated him, loved him or were jealous of him, he didn’t understand.

Louis was really an angel, wasn’t him?

He had deep Blue Sky Eyes.

Louis ruined the Ocean and Sky for Harry, now everytime he looked at them he thought of his blue-eyed friend.

His hair was pulled in a quiff.

Sometimes in a hedgehog style.

Louis had multiple tattoos, each one with a deep meaning, he said that they show the story of his life.

They were on his arms, chest and feet.

Harry’s favorite was the rope one; for some fate reason it matches with Harry’s anchor.

That meant they were destined to met each other.

That made Harry smile.

Louis also had a cute laugh, the cutest.

He complained about his high-pitched voice a lot.

Harry loved his high-pitched voice.

It’s sweet, warm, like a cuddle.

Especially when he sang.

Harry heard his album.

It was really good.

Louis' cheekbones.

They’re nice, Harry noticed.

That’s the first thing he noticed about Louis when they first met. His cheekbones. They’re utterly distracting in a beautiful way.

His tummy is adorable; and burn-free now.

His lips were thin, red and kinda tempting...

Uhm, thin and red, he meant.

He had curvy eyebrows.

His nose was diamond shaped.

Harry looked all the details Louis Tomlinson had to offered, he doubted he looked at them all when the car stopped moving.

“Harry,” Louis said, asking the question with his worried eyes.

“I’m ready,” Harry replied.

—

Louis opened the door for Harry.

Harry came into the mental hospital, Poilsbury Mental Hospital.

Louis was behind him, holding Harry’s right arm. He wore a black hoodie, black jeans and black Vans. Black suited him. It was just like his soul... Louis...

Harry seemed determined.

Louis was pretty sure he seemed scared.

The receptionist received them. 

“God, are you really Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson?!” She asked.

“Uhm, yeah,” Harry said, kindly.

“I’m here to see Stephanie Cox,” He continued.

“Thank god! She’s been a nightmare! Thank you for coming! Your siblings already arrived,” She said, her name was... Lindsay, that's what her ‘I am:’ sticker said.

“Room 12, and can I take a picture with you guys?” asked Lindsay.

“Sure,” Harry said.

She took the picture.

They headed towards Stephanie’s room

—

The mental hospital was completely white with signs, rooms and emergency buttons.

Louis still hold Harry’s arm for dear life.

The tension was heavy, but Harry didn’t looked angry.

Harry took Louis’ hand.

“I can do this,” Harry said, it sounded like a question.

“You can do this, H,” Louis said, his hand on his hand, tightly and warm.

They kept walking and reached the room 12.

Harry sighed and knocked three times.

Voices were talking inside the room.

Two female voices arguing.

Arguing.

The discussion stopped.

Someone opened the door, and then closed it behind her; a black haired woman, young and she seemed angry, her angriness turned to happiness when she saw Harry.

She hugged him. “Harry,” She whispered.

“Gemma,” He whispered.

Gemma Styles.

They pulled apart.

Her eyes noticed Louis, who stood beside Harry.

“You must be Louis Tomlinson,” Gemma said.

“How-”

“Blue eyes, quiff and you’re famous,” She replied. “I’m Gemma, this man’s sister,” said Gemma, looking at Harry.

“If you excuse us, please,” She said.

Gemma pulled Harry aside. “I told you not to bring anyone!” She scolded him.

“I needed him or else I wouldn’t have come at all,” Harry replied.

“You’re leaning on a stranger for emotional support, Haz,” She said.

“He’s not a stranger! He’s my best mate,” Harry said.

She sighed. “Fine, I hope Stephanie doesn’t scare him away,” Gemma finished, came back and opened the room’s door.

Harry’s eyes met Louis’ , Harry nodded, Louis took his arm.

Room 12 was messy.

Pills and alcohol on the room’s desk.

Clothes everywhere.

It was also completely white.

It had a bed, where laid, Stephanie Cox.

There was a teenager too, Thom Styles, Harry’s little brother was in a corner, his eyes red from crying, Louis’ heart ache, he had straight black hair and hurt brown eyes.

Harry ran to Thom, his arms around him.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said to him.

“No,” Thom said.

Harry looked at his mother.

“Hello,” He said to her

“Hello, son,” She replied, her eyes green like Harry’s, but they just shared the color, hers were cold and completely empty, they lacked emphaty and love, the opposite of Harry’s.

“You’re late! Your sister has been shouting at me for like... Hours,” She giggled coldly and ran a hand through her salt and pepper blonde hair.

“You should be glad we came,” Harry replied.

“I am.. I am..” She said vaguely, she didn’t meant it.

“It would’ve been better if this little young man didn’t cry every time he sees me—”

“He’s your son!” Gemma screamed.

“I don’t recognize him!” Stephanie exclaimed.

“You’re heartless!” Harry shout.

“Am I? Look at me. My heart is just fine. Beating and with blood. I am perfectly fine!” She shouted back.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Gemma said.

“You wouldn’t understand! My daughter, a periodist? Really? At least your brother is famous worldwide!” She exclaimed, pointing Harry.

“You used it as a compliment, when it’s not and don’t talk to my sister that way,” Harry spat, he took Thom and pulled him towards him and Louis delicately, Gemma joined them.

“Oh and who’s this man?” She asked, her eyes on Louis.

“None of your business!” Harry exclaimed, hiding Louis behind him.

“Is he your boyfriend? I recognize him, I saw him on TV, I’m Stephanie Cox, ex TV hoster and I’m telling you, stay away from my son or you’ll end up like Si-”

“Louis, take Thom outside, please,” Harry said, his green eyes begging, tears started to ran from them, Louis wanted to stay there, next to him but he didn’t wanted him and Thom there.

“Please,” Harry pleaded.

Gemma, who was arguing with Stephanie, nodded.

Louis hold Thom gently and opened the door, then he closed it.

“Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you,” Louis said to Thom, they were in the hallway.

‘Why did you bring her up?’ Someone screamed.

“I know who you are, Gemma told me Harry talked about you frequently,” He replied.

‘You killed him’ Someone screamed again.

“Besides, you’re popular, not saying famous, Harry hates that word,” Thom continued.

‘You’re a monster!’ Someone screamed for the third time.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked to him.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Tomlinson. Mom’s crazy,” He replied.

“Louis. You can call me Louis if you want,”

‘Daughter of a bitch!’ Fourth time.

“Gemma,” Thom said. “She said that,” He explained.

“So, Louis, are you dating my brother?” He asked, serious.

“No,” Louis answered.

“Not yet,” He said.

Louis nodded.

“Who’s Si?” Thom asked.

“I don’t know, Thom,” Louis replied.

“She’s only mentioned her twice, I know it’s a her but it’s weird because my brother’s gay,” He said.

“I want Ice Cream,” said Thom, hands on his pockets.

“We can go later,” Louis said.

“Great,” He said.

They stood there for minutes with three voices arguing inside the room.

Thom covered his ears.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” He said.

“Always,” Louis said, covering his ears too.

After a while, Thom borrowed Louis’ phone because he left his on the room and he was bored.

He played games online.

Suddenly the room’s door opened.

Harry and Gemma got out.

Harry had tears on his eyes, Gemma was tired.

“Thom. Little Brother,” Harry said, Thom hugged him.

“Harry. Big Brother,” Thom said.

“Gemma. Big Sister,” Thom hugged her.

“Thom. Little Brother,” Gemma said.

It didn’t matter, what their mother said, they were siblings, Thom was her son, even when he deserved better.

“Lou,” Harry whispered and went to Louis’ arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He said multiple times, apologizing all over again.

“H,” Louis said.

Harry looked at him.

“Let’s go and get Ice Cream,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COLORS. CHAPTER 7. SOON.


	7. Colors, pt. IIIIIII

“I, we, apologize Louis, we’ll completely understand if you don’t want to be near us anymore,” Gemma said.

They were on Polis’ Ice Cream Shop.

Louis took a chocolate ice cream, Harry a vanilla one, Thom a bubblegum one and Gemma a coffee one.

“No, like I said, I don’t mind. I’m Harry’s friend, I won’t leave him or you alone,” Louis said, licking his ice cream.

Harry looked at him firmly.

“Forgive me, It’s just- sometimes I forget there’s people who are actually patient towards us. I know a few that would tell everything about of personal lives to the media,” She said.

Gemma seemed stressed, her hands on her forehead, eyes weary.

“You okay?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, of course, thanks for asking,” She replied.

“I suppose that you already know the story; of our mother, dad,” Gemma said to Louis, moving her hands while she spoke, her coffee ice cream dancing, luckily it didn’t fell.

“Yeah, I told him,” Harry said, Gemma glared at him.

“I was talking to Louis, little brother and it’s okay I see the appeal,” She continued and eyed Louis.

Harry coughed.

Gemma smirked.

Thom was on his phone.

“Hey, what you doing?” asked Louis to Thom.

“Twitter,” He replied.

“It’s cruel in there, sometimes,” Louis said.

“All the time, actually, that’s why I like it,” He said.

Louis was confused.

“Kidding; I guess everyone’s just kissing my toes because my brother is Harry Styles,” Thom said, voice low.

“Don’t worry, Thom. When you grow up, you’ll do amazing things,” Harry said.

“Thanks, Haz,” Thom replied.

“So, Louis, I know you’re famous and all but how’s life and all?” Gemma asked.

“Gems,” Harry said.

“I like him, but you told him something very personal,” She said.

“Well, he didn’t forced me to told him, you can’t force him to tell you,” Harry argued.

“It’s okay, it’s fair. What do you want to know Gemma, Harry, Thom?” He asked staring at them.

“How’s your family?”

Oh.

“In which form?” He asked.

“I don’t know, did your mom killed your dad like ours did?” Gemma asked.

“Gemma, Thom is here,” Harry said, seriously.

“I’m sorry, I have a- problem..... With my mind and stuff, I get angry easily and I trust no one except my two little brothers. I’m sorry it’s just- you’re ridiculously kind, my trustdar doesn’t understand you,” Gemma apologized.

“No problem,” Louis replied kindly.

“I told you, Louis is a nice soul, Gemma,” Harry said.

“Oh, old, Harold and his gaydar,” Gemma replied dramatically.

“Well, I do am gay,” Louis said, also dramatically.

“He would not stopped talking about the blue-eyed one; like ‘Gems, did you know he has dots in his left cheek that form the region of the summer stars constellation,’ or ‘He ruined everything blue to me, it’s not blue anymore, it’s Louis Blou,’ ” She continued in the same dramatic tone.

“Gemma,” Harry complained, his cheeks red.

“Sounds like someone’s got a crush,” Thom noticed.

“I agree,” Gemma said, laughing.

“Lies!” Harry exclaimed.

Louis, Gemma and Thom laughed.

Louis knew it was a joke.

Harry having a crush on him? Impossible.

—  
“Your dad left because you’re gay?” Thom asked, shocked.

“Yeah,” Louis replied, tone dry.

“One of my sisters blamed me for a while, then she realized that it wasn’t my fault, it was his,” Louis continued, his chocolate ice cream was gone and so were the other ones. They already payed. They were talking about Louis’ family.

Harry: You okay? :(

Harry send to Louis.

Louis: Sure :)

Harry: Do you want to go?

Louis: Only if you want to.

Harry: I do.

“Gems, I think it’s time we go, the Grammys are in two days! We’ve got to get ready,” Harry announced.

“I thought you were already ready,” Gemma frowned.

“We have to practice our...” Harry started.

“Dance moves!” Louis finished.

“Exactly!” Harry exclaimed.

“Dance moves... For what?” She asked.

“Gemma..”

“Fine. Go. See you later, little brother,”

They hugged Gemma and Thom and left.

—

Louis: Girl Night. Today. My Place.

Niall: Finally! 💅

Louis: Why the 💅?

Niall: Its pretty

Harry: Cooool.

Louis: Why the .?

Harry: Grammar?

Zayn: Yo! GIRL NIGHT! btw where you’ve been?

Liam: Hi, guys, sorry I’m late, oh, Girl Night, cute, goodbye, I gotta get ready.

Harry: We went shopping.

Louis: Yes

Niall: Open the door, bitch, I’m here.

Louis: Watch your fucking language

Harry: 😑

Louis: Shit

—  
“Wow, Rapunzel’s mom is hot,” Niall said.

“Which one?” Liam asked.

“What?” Niall asked.

“The witch or the queen?” Liam asked again, Zayn eating popcorn from his lap.

“Mmm, both,” Niall replied.

Tangled. Great movie, but Louis was deeply focused on braiding Harry’s hair.

“Your hair is endearing, like a Prince’s,” Louis said to Harry, who, unlike Louis, was focused on the movie.

Harry giggled.

“Ugh, No! My pajamas!” Niall screamed.

Liam dropped his juice on Niall’s pajamas, by accident.

He apologized over and over.

They all wore pajamas on Girl Nights, mandatory, a rule. They mostly watched Disney and Pixar movies, singing and dancing to the songs, while they ate junk food.

Niall changed pajamas and returned later.

“Missed me?” He asked to Zayn.

“No,” He replied.

Niall laughed.

“Anyways, I know you love me, Zayn; and I’d love to stay here with you but the night is calling me.. and you,” Niall said.

“Care to explain,” Zayn said, normally he would’ve looked intimidating but Zayn in pajamas it’s adorable.

“Agustin is hosting a party in the wrong side of the tracks, he wants us to go and I said yes,” Niall explained.

“Wrong side of the tracks? What does it mean?” Harry asked, his hair braided.

Hair braided, in pajamas, emerald eyes.

Louis sighed.

“Sweet, innocent, Harry, it means danger,” Niall said, even tho his orange pajamas didn’t showed the danger the party represented.

“You mean... Dope, alcohol and sex?” asked Harry, voice tired.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Niall replied.

Harry looked at Louis.

His green eyes darker and screaming The 27 Club.

Louis hadn’t saw Harry doing... You know, since he told him about that.

At least not that he remembered.

“The Grammys are tomorrow,” Liam reminded them.

“Actually, they’re a week away, they were canceled,” Niall casually said.

“What? Impossible. Mindy would’ve told me,” Louis said and grabbed his phone.

Shit, missing message from Mindy.

Mindy: Sir, the Grammys were canceled. :(

Mindy: Don’t worry tho. :)

Mindy: Still, happy days, right?

She messaged.

Louis looked at Niall, he nodded.

Louis: Yeah, of course, happy days, Mindy. :)

He replied.

Harry: Should we go to the party? Is it safe?

Harry texted Louis.

Louis: If you want but there will be illegal substances.

Louis heard Harry’s giggles from across the room.

Louis smiled.

Harry: You’ve got a dimple.

Louis: You’ve got two.

Harry: I know.

Harry: I want to go. To the party. :/

Louis: Just be careful. I’ll go with you.

Harry: Don’t act like a babysitter.

Louis: I’m not. I want you to be safe.

Harry: Kay

Harry: Don’t act weird. I’m not going to do something stupid.

Louis: I know you won’t. I trust you.

Louis found Harry staring at him.

‘I trust you too’ Harry mouthed.

“Well, let’s go,” said Niall.

—

Niall decided to drive his van to the party and take them.

The boys didn’t disagreed.

“Louis! Come back here!” Harry screamed.

Niall’s van had a window on the ceiling, Louis opened it and enjoyed the night.

“Play some music, Ni!” Zayn exclaimed, he was with Niall in the front seat.

Niall did as told.

“Harry’s right, Louis. Get back here,” Liam said.

“No!” Louis screamed.

“Go get him,” Liam’s voice said.

Later Harry was next to him.

“Come inside,” Harry ordered with a glare.

“No,” Louis said.

“You’re stubborn,” Harry noticed.

“Correct,” Louis replied.

“Calm down, H. Enjoy the night,” Louis suggested.

The city was asleep, for sure, yet the yellow lights around her gave her a very awake feeling.

The stars looked particularly bright and clear tonight.

The constellations never failed to impress Louis.

The fresh night air was pure pleasure to Louis’ lungs.

The boy next to him visibly relaxed a minutes ago and followed Louis suggestion.

Harry’s curls were flying with the wind.

His braids and pajamas gone; replaced with a black sweater, brown pants and loose hair.

His eyes still emerald and sparking.

“What?” Harry’s lips moved.

“Nothing,” Louis replied, staring.

“Fantastic, you two get back here,” Liam said from inside the van.

Niall hitted him, because Liam complained loudly and Zayn isn’t the hitting type.

“Leave them alone, Pano!”

“Fine and keep driving, Irish Princess!” exclaimed Liam.

“That’s me and don’t bother them or I’ll hit you,” Niall warned Liam.

They started to argue.

Louis heard Zayn sighed.

Then more noises.

“Cigarattes?” Zayn asked Harry and Louis, the pack on his hand; he already had one on his mouth.

He wasn’t out, but Louis could see him clearly.

“Sure,” Louis said and grabbed one.

“Of course,” said Harry, reaching out for one, Louis admired for a few seconds the † tattoo on Harry’s hand.

Zayn passed the lighter to Harry, Harry passed to Louis.

“Relax, mates! I’ve got to go or they’ll end up killing each other and us on the way!” Zayn exclaimed talking about Niall, Liam and the fight.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it? The moon,” Harry said to Louis.

She looked like cheese. White cheese. White rounded cheese. White pretty rounded cheese.

“Yeah! She always does,” Louis replied.

The buildings disappeared in front of them, as the van moved forward.

“Where the hell is Niall driving us to?” Louis asked.

“To the wrong side of the tracks,” Harry replied.

They laughed.

“Yeah, he’s pretty dramatic sometimes, but it suits him,” Louis said.

“He’s great,” Harry said.

“Yeah, yeah, Niall! Our beautiful irish friend! Nialler! N! Ni!” Louis shout to the wind.

“You called me?” Niall asked, inside the van.

“We love you!” Louis exclaimed.

“Larry loves me! See Liam,” He said.

“Halo,” corrected Liam.

Harry giggled next to him.

Oh, Harry.

Harry’s giggles, the sweetest thing Louis had ever heard.

Louis was wearing his black Walls hoodie, black pants and Vans.

“You always wear Vans,” Harry mentioned.

“They’re fuckin’ awesome,” Louis said.

“Gucci is better,” Harry said, shrugging.

“I don’t know, it looks pretty good on you tho,” Louis replied, their shoulders touching.

“Are you flirting with me?” Harry giggled, Louis enjoyed it.

“I’m merely complimenting you,” replied Louis, giggling too.

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry said.

Harry’s arms were around Louis.

When Harry pulled away, for a split second, Louis saw his lips and got tempted.

He wanted to do it.

What if he leaned in?

What would happen?

Would it be that bad?

It’s Harry. It wouldn’t be bad at all. It may be the greatest feeling ever.

“Yo! We’re here!” A voice interrupted Louis’ thoughts.

Louis pulled apart from Harry, throw away his cigarette and felt the party’s environment.

Dope, alcohol and sex.

Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is next. x


	8. Colors, pt. IIIIIIII

“Hey! You made it!” Agustin voice’s screamed.

There were persons skating, smoking, drinking, getting high and tattooing?

The place, which Louis didn’t recognized, was full of grafitti.

Agustin greeted the boys, especially Harry, kissing the boy’s cheek.

“Okay, enough, lad,” Louis said, fakingly laughing.

“What? He’s the guest of honour!” Agustin exclaimed.

“Uhm, why?” Harry asked, visibly awkward.

“You haven’t drink or being buying dope lately, I noticed,” He replied.

Agustin was obviously drunk, being annoying and since when he knew Harry?

Niall was already taking shots.

Zayn was with the skater guys and smoking weed.

Liam was drinking a beer in a corner, talking with the chill ones.

Agustin put his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

Louis felt sick.

It was pretty dark.

Thank god, the street lamps exist.

Also, the moon.

That lighten up the dark empty night.

Not that empty. There were 68 people in there, Louis counted them.

He turned around for 5 seconds and found Harry smoking.

“Harry? Are you sure you can do this on your own?” Louis asked to him, ignoring Agustin’s voice, when would he shut up?

Harry nodded.

Louis wasn’t his babysitter, he told himself, he was a grown up man, but still, Louis cared.

He decided to gave him space and kept an eye on him at the same time.

Everything seemed fine, except Agustín, he was getting on Louis’ nerves, all sweet with Harry.

“Yo! L, what’s up?” Zayn asked to Louis.

“Nothing,” Louis mumbled.

Everything.

“I know that face! You’re jealous, mate,” He said.

“Absolutely not,” Louis said.

They were next to a trash can bonfire.

“You can’t lie to me, Jealouis, or to anyone in general,” said Zayn, cigarette on his hand.

“Not true,” and Louis took the cigarette from Zayn’s hand.

Zayn pulled out another one from his pocket.

Louis gave him the middle finger.

Zayn laughed. “You know am right, you’re annoyed, you’re jealous and we both know why,”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“Talking about crushes, I’ve met someone,” Zayn said.

“Hold on, what?!” Louis asked.

Zayn’s being single, for like, forever.

“Don’t be so surprised,” Zayn punched him, lightly.

“How? When? Why?” Louis demanded an explanation.

“You know, Gigi Hadid,” said Zayn, eyes on the dark sky.

“Of course, she’s a model,” replied Louis, his eyes on the emerald eyed curly who was getting high steps away from him.

“Not just a model, the best model,” Zayn said, nightdreaming.

“Okay,” Louis said.

“Fine, I’ll explain you. I met her on New York, last summer, remember? We went together, of course you do, but I invited her on a date, she said yes. She’s funny and understands me, her being hot it’s just a bonus. I may be overreacting, but I think... I could settle down with her, you know, kids and stuff. Sorry I didn’t told you about her before. No, I didn’t want to scare her away, Louis, I just wanted to keep it private. Niall posted that picture of you and Harry on his Instagram. Instagram, mate! And I was struggling with my sexuality too-”

“What?” Louis asked.

“I messed around with a few guys before I met Gigi and a bunch of girls, now I’m with Gigi, of course, but I figured it out... I’m bisexual, mate,” Zayn explained.

Louis’ jaw dropped.

One of his best mates just came out.

Zayn looked doubtful, embarrased even.

No, No!

Louis hugged him.

“I’m so proud of you, Zayn!” Louis screamed.

That caught the attention of a few persons.

“Thanks, mate,” Zayn replied.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked, Niall at his side; both had shots in their hands.

Louis looked at Zayn.

“I’m bi,” Zayn said, firmly.

Niall looked completely shocked.

Liam looked stunned.

They both froze.

Louis felt an arm around his waist.

The sweet smell of flowers told him it was Harry.

“Hey, heard some noise. What’s going on?” Harry asked, confused.

“I’m bi,” Zayn said.

“Zayn’s bi,” Louis, Niall and Liam said.

They all looked at each other.

“CONGRATS!”

“PROUD OF YOU!”

“THAT’S OUR BOY! THAT’S OUR BOY!”

“LOVE YOU, ZAYN!”

They all congratulated him.

“What’s wrong?” Agustin asked.

“Nothing, just, great party!” exclaimed Zayn.

The boys understood.

“Well, it only gets better! Barney! Bring the fireworks!” Agustin screamed.

—

They were so loud.

But overall, beautiful.

“Good?” Louis asked Harry.

“Good,” Harry replied and took Louis’ hand.

“Why does it feel like New Year’s Eve?” Harry asked.

“No idea,” Louis said.

Louis sat on the grass, Harry did too.

Niall was dancing with the skaters.

Zayn and Liam were talking, perhaps Zayn was telling him about Gigi or something.

Their hands were still together.

Their eyes admiring the fireworks in the sky.

The rainbow fireworks, the night, the stars, the moon, the wind, Harry, everything was perfect.

“Am I dreaming?” Harry asked.

“Want me to pinch you?” Louis joked.

“Kinky,” Harry replied.

Oh, no.

“You’re not dreaming,” Louis said in a more serious tone.

“I don’t like Agustin,” Harry said.

Louis nodded.

“But his fireworks are awesome,” Harry continued.

Louis gave him the middle finger.

Harry laughed.

“You’re supposed to be mad,” Louis complained.

“I’m not, it’s funny,” He said, still laughing.

Louis tackled him.

Harry laid on the grass, he was tackled.

Louis was right above him, his body so close.

They accidently created friction.

Blame it on the alcohol on his veins, but Harry got a boner.

“Is that-”

“It was your fault,” normal people would’ve been embarrased, but Harry wasn’t.

“God-” Louis gasped.

“What?” Harry asked, smirking.

Louis let him go.

Harry found Louis’ eyes, jesus, he was blushing.

“It’s nothing, I’m drunk, I like guys, it’s normal,” Harry explained.

Louis put his hands on his face.

Then he laughed.

Harry laughed too.

Zayn, Niall and Liam noticed them, laughing like maniacs because Louis tackled Harry and Harry got a boner.

“Who do you think will confess first?” Zayn asked, painting the nearest wall.

“Dunno, Louis?” Niall asked.

“I’ll bet for Harry,” Liam replied.

“I have no idea,” confessed Zayn.

“Louis is the only right answer,” Niall said.

“No, think about it, Harry is,” Liam said.

And the argument started.

Why did Zayn had to asked?

—

“Wait, you met Katy?” Harry asked to Louis as they laid on the grass, side to side, talking about Katy Perry and her discography.

“Yeah,”

“So did I,”

“It’s not a competition, H,”

“I know, Lou and she’s nice,”

“Yeah,” Louis said, the fireworks ended a while ago, he missed them.

Louis’ eyes were on the dark sky, expecting something to happen; maybe the end times, maybe a shooting star, he didn’t knew.

“Time to go,” said Zayn to his best friends.

“Oh, god. Are we all drunk?” Zayn asked, looking at them.

“No?” Niall asked.

“Fuckers,” Zayn mumbled under his breath.

“Hey!” Liam complained.

“Sorry, I apologize... Idiots,” Zayn replied.

“God, I feel like barfing, why do I feel like barfing?” asked Niall, histerically.

“That’s enough, Niall. Let’s go,” said Zayn and guided Niall to his van, the others followed.

“I’m driving or else we’re dead,” and Zayn drove them home.

Niall was the co-pilot, talking and bickering with Zayn about random shit.

Liam was thirdwheeling Harry and Louis; Louis was sitting on Harry’s lap, both dizzy, whispering and giggling a.k.a. drunk as fuck.

Liam tried to focus on his magazine, he found it behind his seat, instead of the pda his two friends were showing, he was scarred for life and they weren’t even dating, he felt lonely...

Anyways, Harry will confess first and he’ll have the 100 euros Niall promised him, Liam was sure of it.

—

It was certainly a different escenario.

From laying to grass to Harry’s bed.

Yet, Louis didn’t complained.

Louis stood up and sat on Harry’s lap.

“What are you doing?”

Louis didn’t replied.

“Lou..” Harry insisted.

“Nothing, it’s just-”

“We’re friends,” Harry said, it sounded like a question.

“Yeah, best friends,” Louis said, his hands on Harry’s biceps.

Harry put his hands on Louis’ waist and thighs.

Louis ignored the shiver that ran through his spine at Harry’s touch.

They were fully clothed, sure, but..

Suddenly, something else owned Louis’ thoughts

“Your pills,” Louis said to Harry.

Harry tensed.

“Did you took them?” Louis asked.

“You’re here,” Harry replied.

“What?” asked Louis, confused.

“You’re here,” Harry repeated.

“I know, but I don’t get it,” Louis said.

“Just big spoon me and then we sleep, okay?”

“Harry,”

“Please?”

Those eyes! So unfair!

Louis agreed.

—

“Harry, move, I have to go home,”

Harry’s body didn’t let Louis wake up properly.

“No,” He whispered.

“I beg your pardon?” Louis begged.

“Stay, with me, please,” Harry pleaded.

“We’ve got work,” Louis said.

“No. We can work from here, it’s not so different and it’ll only be six days,” Harry explained.

“I take my job very seriously, Harry,” Louis replied.

“Agustin said that,” Harry said.

He did not-

“Then tell Agustín to stay with you, instead of bothering me,” Louis said, not jealous.

Harry laughed.

Louis pushed him aside.

“You don’t have to be jealous. He’s a producer on our record label, I have to talk to him, just like you, just like everyone on there,” said Harry, no longer laughing.

“You seem close with him,” Louis’ voice low.

“Just admitted you’re jeal- ow! Okay, that's another history, he’s close friends with someone that leaked information about me, private information, my ex manager, he knows things he shouldn’t, nothing important or that matters, still hurts,” explained Harry.

“But I don’t like Agustin, Louis,” He continued.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did, we’re friends,” Louis lied.

Harry sighed.

“Pinocchio,” He mumbled, luckily Louis didn’t heard.

“So, are you staying?”

—

Louis had to admit, it was nice.

Six whole days with him. With Harry.

Working on songs together.

Sleeping together.

Doing everything together.

Well, almost everything.

It was comforting and it made Louis feel safe.

It was a beautiful feeling, yet so terrifying.

He was dwelling on Harry too much.

And he liked it!

Louis chose to follow Harry’s steps and got a diary.

Him and Harry chose it.

It was a clean brown book with no words; waiting for Louis to write on it.

He wrote the words ‘Louis Tomlinson’s property’ on the cover, which was probably a mistake; Harry wrote ‘HARRY STYLES’ next to it.

He wrote songs on it, bunch of songs, mostly unfinished, but Louis was working on them.

He looked at Harry, reading at the other side of the couch.

As always, he looked fantastic; his curls soft and pulled in a bun, that Louis made and felt proud of it. Lips full and light red. 

“You okay?” Louis asked, he asked that regularly.

“Course,” Harry replied, his eyes on the book.

That meant he wasn’t okay.

Louis knew it, he hated it.

Louis stared at him.

“Mother,” Harry spat.

Louis nodded.

Stephanie, of course it was her.

“Want to talk about it?” asked Louis.

“No, I mean, it’s not that serious, she’s just being... Her usual cruel self,” replied Harry, eyes on Louis.

“Want a hug?”

“Yeah,”

Louis hugged him.

—

“Have you talked to the boys? They’re exploding my notifications,” Harry said, staring at his phone.

“Just mute them, I do it all the time,” Louis suggested.

“Won’t that be cruel?” Harry asked.

“Not cruel, no,” Louis replied.

Harry muted them.

“My tummy craves Yorkshire Tea,” Louis said.

“On it,” Harry said and went to the kitchen.

“H, no, let me help you,” Louis insisted, following him.

“No, go the couch, young man,”

The tea tasted good.

—

Harry was sleeping.

Louis stared.

He would’ve felt like a creep if he didn’t catched Harry staring at him on his sleep, not once, or twice, but fourth times in the past.

Harry insisted on being imperfect all the time.

Which didn’t made sense to Louis.

Harry is perfect.

Louis and millions of people think that.

“For your eyes only,” Harry told him, when Louis said he was, in fact, perfect.

Louis grabbed his diary, which laid next to him on the desk.

“Bend?”

“No,”

“Broken?”

“Perhaps,”

“Ripped?”

Silence... It was a yes.

“Why?” He asked to Harry.

“I guess it makes me forget, I love to forget, sometimes, it is so fucking overwhelming, everything, my career, my life, I just- want to disappear and... Forget. Do I want to die? Of course not, Lou. Do I want to forget? Of fucking course. But then, I remember, the good things; my fans, my siblings, my friends, my best friend, all are reasons to keep going, to don’t stop, but I won’t stop you-know-what, it is what is,”

He ranted.

His voice deep and with melancholy.

It was a particularly dark conversation. Louis remembered. His diary on his lap, a black pen on his right hand.

Two young men, drunk and talking about their lifes.

They were tired, bad news arrived and they only had each other.

“So yeah, ripped. I’m fucking ripped! Not proud of it, not even a little,” Harry had said.

“Ripped,” Louis wrote on the blank yellow-ish page.

If he had to describe Harry that wouldn’t be the adjective.

Then he thought.

Can a person be a masterpiece?

It certainly wasn’t an adjective, but a noun, it did the job tho.

Louis decided to goggle it so he grabbed his phone and did it.

‘I looked for further guidance from the definition, and I found that a masterpiece is a thing made or done with masterly skill or the greatest work of a person or group. So under this umbrella, anyone could make a masterpiece. ... But a masterpiece is always connected to a master.’

That answered his question, but Louis wasn’t satisfied.

mas·ter·piece  
/ˈmastərˌpēs/  
noun  
a work of outstanding artistry, skill, or workmanship.  
"a great literary masterpiece"

Harry wasn’t an object, he was a person and a fucking beautiful one.

He was outstanding, that’s for sure, charming and incredibly kind.

He’s art.

Louis remembered something.

The third day.

‘His parents; Des Styles and Stephanie Cox, his mother refused to change her maiden name when they got married. Both were amazingly successfull and attractive, some said. The perfect couple, the perfect marriage, the perfect family. His mother was an actress, who later hosted her own TV show, his father was a remarkable and famous lawyer; even when they weren’t drowned in money, they were happy, then all went away. It wasn’t their fault, it was an accident, yet his mother was never the same, they lost her, she lost her sanity and them. She wasn’t Stephanie Cox anymore, but her cruel ghost. His father blamed it on Thom, for a really long time, until he was killed by his wife. Harry and Gemma never told Thom their father felt that way and never will. Thom remembers him like a good loving father. They both knew it was wrong, but their mother was enough, he didn’t need another demon on his shoulder. A lot changed when his father passed away, his mother kept her money to herself, his father’s lawyer friends and family tried to send her to jail, she was sent to mental hospitals instead, with the excuse of mental illness. Her children took their father’s money and tried to move on. The media chasing them and the rest of their family asking hard questions. Everyone was shocked and interested by their tragic history. They moved on, Gemma raised her brothers on her own, with the help of some aunts, she became a great periodist. Harry decided he wanted to entertain people, he auditioned for the X Factor and won it, he became an amazing musician. Thom is still on school, being the number one student on many classes. Harry came out as gay very early on his career, but he didn’t have boyfriends, at least, not public ones, which helped his he-will-marry-you-some-day narrative, to all genders, even when he explicitly told he liked men from the very begining.’

“Now, you understand,” Harry had told him.

“You didn’t owe me anything,” Louis said and gave him his phone back.

“I know, but I needed you to know,” said Harry.

“And the reason is...”

“You’re my best friend,”

“I’m honoured.. Fine, you’re mine too. Now let’s watch a movie.”

·

“So yeah, ripped. I’m fucking ripped! Not proud of it, not even a little,”

Harry.

“Ripped. Masterpiece,” Louis wrote.

When Harry said that, Louis was speechless, he didn’t know what to reply, he felt stupid and wanted to make him... Forget, like he said.

Ripped. Masterpiece.

He found his reply.

You're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece.

Harry Styles is a masterpiece.

The most aestheticly beautiful one.

The most gorgeously ethereal one.

The most mesmerizingly graceful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9·Soon


	9. Colors, pt. IIIIIIIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so ia, I kind of took a hiatus? But I came back :D Anyways, this chapter are about the Grammys !!! Which are not that far irl, H is perfoming and nominated! If you want to see my (shitty) drawings about how I pictured Harry, Louis and Harry&Louis in these awards, go and check my Instagram: 28halo23 :)

Smile and nood. Louis told himself. Smile and nood.

He took Mindy’s indications too serious, he thought.

“Just smile and nood, sir.” She had said.

They were arriving soon, he noticed.

The noise grew bigger and bigger.

Zayn and Gigi were next to him; He wore a black suit with white flowers, a white shirt and black boots, she wore a tight white dress with black flowers and white high heel shoes.

They were talking about flowers.

“I’m just saying, Z. Roses are better than Sunflowers,” Gigi said, “Hands down,”

“Don’t say that in front of Harry,” Zayn warned her.

“She did, what now?” a confused Harry asked.

Harry, who was Louis’ date, wore a black suit with red stripes and a pair of black boots.

His nails wore a dark black nail polish.

Rings on both of his hands: a black one on his right hand’s middle finger, a golden one on his left hand’s middle finger this time and Louis was ignoring the third one, who was right next to the golden one.

His curls, softly, touching his shoulders.

“Gigi thinks Roses are better than Sunflowers,” Louis replied to him.

“Absolutely not,” Harry said, looking at her.

“And why?” Gigi asked.

“Well, the fact that they have the word ‘sun’ on their name must be a very valid and enough for you,” Harry replied.

“No, let me explain you–”

They started arguing, friendly, of course.

Zayn and Louis looked at each other, wondering why their dates were fighting over something so silly.

“Doesn’t matter! The real deal here is, where are Li and N?” asked Gigi and ended the argument.

“Forgot to tell you, G, but they had to go together, they’re in a different limousine tho,” Zayn replied.

“They fucking?” Gigi asked, clearly surprised.

The boys laughed.

“Nah, babe. Liam wasn’t invited, his first album came out before the nominations so it wasn’t nominated, Niall suggested for them to go together so Liam can enjoy the show live and with us,” Zayn explained.

“Sounds great,” She said.

Zayn nooded.

Harry put his left hand on Louis’ thigh.

Louis stared at him.

“I know what you’re doing,” Louis whispered.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I’m not going to say it, you know what I’m talking about,”

“Lo-”

“Sirs, Lady, we arrived to your destiny, the Grammys’ GlamBOT Red Carpet,” the driver said.

The Grammys’ GlamBOT Red Carpet.

As soon as the doors opened Louis’ eyes were forced to shut. 

The cause? Camara flashes.

He could barely see a thing.

Someone took his hand and started to walk away with him.

“Harry?” He knew.

“Yeah,” He replied.

The place had paparazzi, photographers, interviewers, singers, singer’s dates or... Family?

Finally, after a while, the paparazzi slowed down and let them breath.

Zayn and Gigi were nowhere to be seen.

“Louis Tomlinson, H!” someone shouted.

They turned around and found Ariana walking towards them.

She hugged him and then Harry.

“Louis, haven’t see you in months, forgot to give me your number and H, how’s it going?” She asked.

“We’ll fix that letter, love and nice to see you! Heard your parents are here too,” Louis replied.

“Yeah, they are; And you are together! I didn’t knew,” Ariana said, she wore a beautiful gray dress, her hair pulled in a ponytail.

“We’re each other’s dates, Ari. You look awesome! Everything’s fine for us and you?” asked Harry.

“Lately, nice! Oh, have to go, I gotta the slow-motion pose, see you later, bye!”

Ariana left and before they could say anything, another voice called for them.

“Taylor?” Louis asked.

“Of course. Hi, Louis. Hi, Harry. Glad you came and together, lovely, how’s life treating you?”

“Thanks, T. We’re good and you?” Harry asked Taylor.

She nooded. “Very good, thank you,” Taylor replied.

“A cuddle?” Louis suggested.

“A cuddle,” Taylor replied and hugged Louis.

“Harry, come here,” She said and pulled her arms around him.

“Well, that was nice, guys. See you inside! And nice blue ring, H,” She left.

“See you!” Harry smirked.

Louis glared at him.

“What? Taylor Swift just said she likes my Louis Blue ring, time to party!” Harry said.

Louis was done with Harry’s sappy shit.

“She may have noticed it matches my suit, Harry! She may think we’re dating!”

Harry grabbed Louis’ waist, Louis did the same.

“Look, I saw it at the store, it matches your eyes, your suit, it’s perfect,” Harry explained.

“Your obsession is showing,” Louis said.

“Okay, Mr. 28,” Harry said.

“Excuse me?”

“Stop arguing and let’s do our slow-motion pose, Lou,”

—

“Where have you been?!” Liam asked, alarmed.

“Chill, Li! We were getting snacks,” Louis replied.

Him and Harry sat next to Niall and Liam.

“At the Grammys?!”

“Yes!”

“Let it go. How did it go? The Red Carpet and all. Did you acted like lovebirds?” Harry asked to Niall and Liam.

“No, we’re not you. We acted friendly and kept our distance,” Liam said.

Niall laughed.

“Sorry,” He apologized. 

Louis glared at him.

“What? It was funny!” Niall exclaimed

“Where are Zayn and Gigi?” Niall asked.

“Right here,” Zayn’s voice said.

He was holding Gigi’s hand.

They sat next to Harry and Louis.

“You’re late,” Liam complained.

“Yeah, so?”

“It’s the Grammys, people!”

“Got it!” Zayn exclaimed.

“Shh! You two! It’s starting!” exclaimed Niall, his eyes on the stage.

—

After a few hours, Zayn won two, Harry also two, Louis lost one to Niall and the category of Best Album of the Year was next.

It was either Harry or Louis.

Louis didn’t expect anything, it was his first album, he didn’t expect a grammy, he didn’t even prepared a speech because he knew he wouldn’t win. Zayn didn’t won one for his first album, neither did Niall or H, which Louis considered a crime. Louis was grateful for the support of his fans and the nominations; for his other awards too and for his friends.

That’s why when the hosts said his name, he didn’t believed it.

It wasn’t until Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam took him back to reality by hugging him, tight and warm.

“You won! You won!”

“I’m so so proud of you!”

“Treat it like how you would treat your first born, Lou!”

“Congrats, brother!”

“Go, go for it,” Someone told him.

Louis walked towards the stage.

He felt like crying, it was overwhelming but it felt right.

Happy tears.

He took the award from Dua’s hands, thanked her and Billie for it.

He got closer to the mic.

“I don’t really know what to say. This is incredible. My first album received a Grammy. How cool is that? Anyway, I just want to say thank you, thank you to everyone: my fans, my family, my friends, Zayn, Niall, Liam and, of course, Harry. Thanks to everyone involved in the making of the album. Thanks, thanks, thanks!”

The silence was broke by hundreds of clapping hands.

Louis returned to his seat.

—

Louis had to admit the After Party was a good party.

But he needed fresh air.

Besides, he wanted to know where Harry went.

As he walked through the building, he had his grammy in his hands, he refused to leave it at the limousine, a bit weird but he didn’t care.

He found Harry at a balcony.

Staring at the stars above him, admiring the moon and her mesmerizing light.

Louis stood next to him.

Harry had his two grammys and was smoking.

Talent.

“Hey,” Louis said.

“Admiring the night?” Louis asked.

“Lou... Yes, I am,” Harry answered him.

Louis looked at him.

He looked tired, happy, gorgeous, all at the same time.

Harry was gorgeous by nature.

That was clear.

So effortlessly perfect, with the moonlight lightning his face.

“Want some?” Louis took the cigarette from Harry’s hand.

After a few seconds, Louis gave it back.

Harry took it.

“You okay?” Louis finally asked.

“Of course, I’m just thinking thoughts,” Louis giggled.

“I am!” Harry protested.

“Sure...”

“Anyways, the night’s still young,” Harry sang.

The song was being played inside the party.

“I guess so,” Louis said, playful.

“Also, pretty,” said Louis, staring above.

“Very pretty,” Harry said, but his eyes weren’t in the stars or the moon, they were on the boy next to him.

“You’re staring, honey,” Louis told Harry.

“I’m appreciating you,” Harry said.

“Am I art or what?” asked Louis.

“I really... like you,” said Harry, he just felt that way.

“Me too, H,” replied Louis, he was being honest.

“I really like you too,” assured Louis.

Harry’s gaze fell.

“Is everything good?” Louis wanted a honest answer.

“Everything is...” Harry started.

“I just... I feel bad because there’s millions of people that are proud of me for winning this, but I just want Her to care, I feel like trash, like a bad person, looking for Her approval even when I know she’s not worth it, but does this makes makes a bad person, Lou? Does it?” Harry needed an answer too.

“It... It makes you a person. Not a bad one. A person. I swear you’re not, I, please, believe me,” Louis begged.

He stared at Harry’s green eyes, which resembled the forest beneath them.

“There’s something more...” Louis said, he could tell.

Harry put his two awards aside, then his cigarette was gone.

“No,” He said, firmly.

“You are lying,” Louis knew.

Harry didn’t answered.

Louis put his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

That, somehow, made Harry felt safe.

He leaned in and his forehead touched Louis’

Harry licked his lips, making Louis stared at them.

They were incredibly red and swollen.

“Harry?”

“Blue...”

“What?”

“Your eyes, they’re so blue, like the sea, the sky, like paradise,”

Louis didn’t know how, but Harry’s hands were on his waist and his lips were on his.

Maybe he was dreaming, that must be it, but it felt real, real and great.

So he kissed him back.

And enjoyed every second of it.

A piece of heaven.

Louis put his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry’s hold grew tighter, pulling Louis closer to him.

Sadly, they had to pull apart.

“I’m sorry, I’m really- I should go, I’m so sorry, Louis,” He took the awards and left.

—

Louis was speechless and frozen.

The first thing he did was text Zayn.

Louis: Harry kissedd nme Zayn hrjlio

Which was a bad idea, he wasn’t in his five senses.

But he realized it when Zayn replied.

Zayn: wait, as in kissing, lips on lips?

Louis: yesw

Zayn: :0

Zayn: where r u? are you ok? you need me to search You?

Louis: helpi

Zayn: Got it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! x


End file.
